Love, Pocky, & Little Kurosaki
by Akidrana
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are happily married. He could ask for nothing more, but that doesn't seem to be the same way Orihime feels. Hime's having a baby! Now Ichigo will have to embark on the up's and down's from the joy of pregnancy.
1. Start the Morning Right

**Author Notes: **This is a non profit fan based story. I do not own** BLEACH **or any of the Characters. **Bleach** is the property of Tite Kubo, Studio Pierrot, VIZ Media, and TV Tokyo**. **Please support the official release.

* * *

Start the Morning Right

"Mmm," Orihime shifted to find the cooler side of the mattress. It was a Saturday and even though she still had to go to work, she didn't feel like getting up early. As she turned onto her side a strong calloused, but gentle hand reached over and was placed on her exposed thigh. She turned and met the face of the hands owner. He was sound asleep. She laughed at the sight set before her. Ichigo nuzzled deeper into his pillow trying to shut out the world around him. _That's so cute_. She giggled.

Orihime leaned in close to kiss her husband's cheek. Much to her surprise, Ichigo turned at the last minute allowing there lips to meet. Orihime blushed. "Good morning," Ichigo murmured. "Morning," came her reply. "I can't belive you're up so early," he scratched the back of his head. "It's not that early. It's later than when I usually get up."

"Yeah yeah," Ichigo replied while pushing the pillow at her face causing her to giggle. Ichigo rubbed what little sleep was still left in his eyes. He then glanced at the clock. Slowly a seductive and conniving grin spread across his face. He looked over at Orihime. She had seen this look before. Orihime stared at the clock- 9:45. _Oh no. There's still time left to..._ Before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo had already grabbed Orihime and placed her on her back.

"I..I..Ichigo," she stammered. 'Mm-hmm-hmm," he chuckled nuzzling her neckbone, "I think I'm gonna love Saturday mornings." He placed a kiss on her neck which made her flush a hot pink. Ichigo whispered naughty statements into her ear. Things such as "I think I'll have you now," and "You won't have to wait til tonight for what I have to offer." Then out of no where Ichigo pulled back the sheets and felt under her transparent nightgown.

Ichigo admired the curves in which only Orihime could possible have. He felt so rich. The idea of having married her made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Oh, if only the high school boys could see him now. They would be dying of heart break. The thought of that teased his mind a little.

"Ichigo, what's so funny"

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream. He smiled at her and pushed his bulge against her thigh."Absolutely nothing," he remarked. She stared at him with concern until she felt him pull down her panties. Orihime was no longer on the pink scale. She was headed straight for crimson.

"ICHIGO!" she exclaimed as he slipped a finger deep into her wet caverns. Her screams only sent him to an all new level of desire. He heart burned with it. And his body obviously would have no other way with her. "I'm coming in Orihime," he said and with that he pushed himself in.

"UHHH," Orihime moaned. She grabbed a lock of his orange hair. Ichigo pulled out and thrusted in again. "ICHI!" She screamed. He pulled out and pushed in yet again. They continued this cycle of thrust and screams over and over again until finally,

"AAAAAAHHHHH," she climaxed.

Panting heavily, Orihime lay her head against the pillow for support. Ichigo laid down next to her. With a content smile across her face, Orihime placed her head on Ichigo's chest and snuggled into the warmth of his body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sighed with relief. As great as the feeling was, they hoped it would never end.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm."

"You're late for work."

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. I'm trying to upload more later on tonight. I hate to leave someone hanging. I know how that feels actually. XD


	2. Fun at the Bakery

**Author Notes: **Hey, Hey, Hey. Well sorry I didn't upload by the next day like I promised. But after looking at how many people viewed my first chapter, I think I WILL upload the next one. Here you go.

* * *

Fun at the Bakery

Orihime rushed through the front door of Delicious Delicacies. "Your late, AAgain," Orihime's boss stated in a groggy tone. "I-I'm so sorry, Mrs. Takara." Orihime bowed.

Mrs. Takara was rather light skinned African-American woman with long flowing black hair that she tied off into a curly ponytail with strands of hair flowing down the sides of her cheeks. It was mostly that way because of how she was always working hard. Her dark brown eyes resembled those of a hunting tigress. A spark for adventure and fury were always shining brightly in those big round orbs. She wasn't built like most woman but she still had a curvy figure that matched her sassy personality.

"Heh, don't worry about it. AHAHAHA!" Takara laughed with enthusiasm. "Uhh, Oo?" Orihime looked away with surprise. "HUUH", Mrs. Takara looked at Orihime quizzically. "What the hell Orihime!" she said punching her in the nose not hard enough to break the bone, but just enough to draw blood. "Uh uh I-I-I'm sorry" Orihime studdered while holding her bleeding nose. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU APOLOGIZING FOR?!" Mrs. Takara yelled.

'Oh well I just thought-'

'YOU THOUGHT WHAT? THAT SINCE YOU WERE LATE I WAS UPSET.'

'Well um-'

'WELL OF COARSE NOT! I'M THE OWNER OF THIS DAMN SHOP. I HAVE A REPUTATION FOR BUILDING THIS PLACE UP FROM THE GROUND! IT'S NOT LIKE IM SOME DERANGED PSYCHOPATH WHO COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE WELL BEING OF MY EMPLOYEES!'

'Um...don't you mean employee?'

'DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING!' she yelled taking another swing at Orihime's nose.

'Ye-ye-yes ma'am Mrs. Takara' Orihime replied holding her nose again hoping to keep the blood from dripping on the floor.

'AND ANOTHER THING! QUIT CALLING ME MRS. TAKARA! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, IM ONLY 35! CALL ME AYANA!'

'Yes ma'am, Mrs. Ayana'

'NO! NO MRS.! JUST AYANA!'

'Yes, Ayana'

"Tch," Ayana exhaled "You don't have to be so formal. We are partners after all." Ayana sent a smile in Orihime's direction. It was soft and warming, almost like the ones Ichigo reserves just for her. "Well let's get cracking shall we? Those pastries aren't gonna make themselves." Orihime stared with a bewildered look on her face. Then it turned into that of an ecstatic one. "Right!" she exclaimed with glee.

"By the way do something about that bloody nose will ya. You can't make the goods with your DNA running all over the place. It's DISCUSTING!" Ayana pointed out. "Yes, right away" Orihime saluted and quickly took off in the direction of the kitchen.

And with that the bustling day at the bakery began.

* * *

"Ichigo wake up. Wake up Ichigo!" the plushy shouted. Kon was jumping up and down on the lump between the sheets. Ichigo growled in Kon's general direction. "Dammit Kon, can you shut up for five freakin' seconds? I'm tryna get some sleep here." Kon wouldn't rest until Ichigo heard what he had to say. "But it's important," Kon pouted. "Gruh, how important is it if you gotta wake me up this early in the morning," Ichigo was on the verge of annoyance.

"Orihime didn't say goodbye to me before she left for work." The room was silent.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR YOU LITTLE PEST!" Ichigo was twisting Kon's neck like a maid wringing out a wet towel. Rage and anger steamed inside him and out through his eyes.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH! Ichigo that hurts. Let go please. I can't breath" Kon pleaded as if Ichigo was really going to let go for even a second. Ichigo tossed the cotton filled toy across the room. "Heh I knew you were too soft, Mr. Goodie two-shoes" Kon said slapping his butt. "Whatever," Ichigo grumbled rolling over onto his side. "Whatever my ass!" Kon yelled. "My dear Orihime. Why didn't you kiss you love goodbye. Oh, my goddess." "I said cut it out Kon!" Ichigo yelled tossing a shoe at Kon's head. "Your such an annoyance. Are you stupid or did you just forget that she's MARRIED." "Yes, but that doesn't matter because my love for Orihime will never change." Kon stated triumphantly while striking a pose.

"Grr, you little punk," Ichigo growled yet again. He was definitely pissed at this point. All he wanted to do was get some sleep. Is that so much to ask for? Just one hour with out that fuzz ball driving him up the wall.

'Hey Ichigo,'

'What is it Kon?'

'Did you notice something different about my goddess's spiritual pressure?'

'For the billionth time she's not your goddess.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Be in denial. But it was strange it's like it was her spiritual pressure, and little portions of yours.'

'Well Kon, that's what happens when to people have sex.'

'No no, I understand that. It's just it wasn't like a linguring spiritual pressure it was more of one build upon itself. Developing if you will.'

Ichigo looked at Kon and from what he could tell Kon seemed a bit serious. Almost too serious that it was scary. No it could just be Kon messing with him again. He shook his head as if he were shaking away the thought. Ichigo pushed himself out of bed. His boxers barely covering the naughty erection he had from earlier. Ichigo sighed and slipped some clothes on.

"Hey where are you going?" Kon questioned."To the bakery, where else?" Ichigo remarked. "Well can I go with you." Kon pleaded with his eyes. Ichigo turned and gave Kon a smug grin. "HELL no."

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. I really am debating whether or not I should just jump into the whole Orihime comes home feeling strange or whether I should give them another day to settle in the possibility of a baby. Anyway please review.


	3. Mama Hime

**Author Notes: **Chapter 3, Chapter 3! I went thru a lot of drama to get this chapter to upload. First I couldn't think of anything to type. Then my computer froze, so I lost all my hard work. Then I had to try and **REMEMBER** what I had typed up two days ago. Such is the lifestyle of Aki-chan. Well here goes nothing: Enjoy chapter 3

* * *

Mama Hime

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. Why the HELL was Isshin here? He glared at the man shouting with joy at the announcement of Orihime's pregnancy. Why did his dad have to barge in on them all the time? He was 26 and his old man STILL checked on him like he did back in high school. What a pain in the ass he could be. If Ichigo could barely deal with his father, he doubted there child would possibly live with him for one minute.

_FLASHBACK_

_Orihime waved goodbye to Ayana as she headed home. It had been quite a successful day at the bakery. The setting sun's rays spread warmness all over Orihime's soft skin. Wow, what a sensational feeling it was. No wait what is the feeling. Orihime held a hand to her stomach. This spiritual pressure. It felt like Ichigo's. Well of course it would be there after sex, but this was different. It was so strange, so unique. One of a linguring spirit just floating around her body._

_"Orihime!"_

_Orihime turned around to find Ichigo running towards her, his smile just as warming as ever. That same warm smile he always had just for his special girl. "Hey, how was your day?" He said finally reaching her. "It was great. We sold so much bread and so many pastries. I bet we set a store record." she exclaimed with glee. Ichigo's grin widened. "I'm glad. Well we better get going. Dinner's ready and it doesn't taste very good when it's cold." "Yes," she smiled with content in her eyes. _

_After a delicious meal with her devoted spouse, Orihime snuggled into bed with Ichigo. She breathed, taking in his spicy aroma. His arousing smell sent chills down her spine. They had been married for well over a year now, but she still couldn't help herself. He was just that special to her. Orihime felt butterflies flying around in her stomach. No. No wait. These weren't butterflies._

_Orihime jumped up startling Ichigo. "H-Hime? Is something wrong?" Yes. She could definitely feel it this time. It wasn't butterflies at all in fact I think it was…it was.._

**_BLLLEEECCCC!_**

_Orihime was now leaning over the side of the bed, THROWING UP. Ichigo was shocked. Surprised maybe, but SHOCKED._

_'H-Hime'_

_'Uhng'_

_'Do you want me to..'_

_'Uhuh'_

_Ichigo ran out the room to get something to help settle Orihime's stomach._

_Is THAT what had been bottled up inside her for so long. Some sensational feeling THAT was. Ichigo returned with some gingerale and saltine crackers. "Here you go Hime," he said._

_'Ich-Ichi..go' she gurgled trying not the burp, her stomach still quezzy._

_'Yeah Hime'_

_'I don't think this is going to help'_

_'Well maybe not, but I can't stand to see you like this' he massaged her back, hoping to rub away the pain._

_'No Ichigo I think it's something else'_

_'What Hime'_

_Orihime thought about what to say. Could she be so sure that it was what she figured it could be._

_'Nothing,' she sighed._

_'Oh, ok'_

* * *

_Ichigo sat at his office tapping his pen against the desk. He had a concerned look on his face. His hand sat under his chin in a thinking position. He wasn't stressed about his job. He was doing great as the young CEO of the technological companies. He had a billion dollar industry that was practically out selling Apple, LG, Samsung, Kenmore and even out bidding Microsoft. FLASHPRO was an enormous company. It was so enormous he even hired Mizuiro to be his COO. His company was running perfectly. But his family life wasn't._

_What is going on with Orihime? She avoid direct contact with me. We dont cuddle anymore. HECK. We haven't had sex in a week. Ichigo leaned back in his chair contemplating the subject at hand. I bet Tatsuki would know. She tells her everything. She probably tracks Orihime's menstral cycles. _

**_PZZT_**

**_'_**_Mr. Kurosaki. You have a call on line one.'_

_'Who is it' he rubbed his temples._

_'Well, sir. It's an unknown number'_

_'That's what the caller ID's for, Mrs. Kichida'_

_'I know sir. But this person sounds really angry'_

_'Put them on'_

**_BLEEP_**

**_'_**_ICHIGO!'_

_'Oh God'_

_Ayana was on the other end of the phone._

_'WHERE IS ORIHIME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!'_

_'What do ya mean where is Orihime? She's at work with you'_

_'I THINK I WOULD KNOW THAT IF SHE WERE ACTUALLY HERE, BUT SHE'S NOT!'_

_'Ok, well maybe she's at home. I don't know'_

_'SHE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR 6 DAYS NOW'_

_Ichigo snapped awake at this statement._

_'What do you mean hasn't been there for six days?' concern now showing in his voice._

_'JUST AS I SAID. SHE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR 6 DAYS!'_

_He couldn't comprehend this. If she wasn't at work, then where had she gone all the entire week when she said she was headed to the bakery?_

_'Ok. Uhm... I will give her a call.'_

_'WHEN YOU DO TELL HER TO HURRY AND COME BACK. THE PLACE IS PACKED BUSY ALL THE TIME! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ANYTHING ACCOMPLISHED.'_

**_CLICK...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_**

_Ichigo sat there with the phone's tone ringing in his ears. He couldn't move; his body was stiff. Where was his wife? Where was Orihime? He had to go look for her. No he couldn't. He had a meeting in five minutes. Ichigo looked at the clock- 2:30. Ok only one more hour then he could leave. Where are you Hime?_

_Ichigo burst through the front door._

_'HIME!?' he cried._

_Orihime shuttered. His cries caught her off guard."Y-Yes," she said a bit worried. "Oh thank God," he said relief in his eyes as he hugged his wife. "I was so worried about you." "Well, I'm ok. I told you before it takes a lot more then a bumped toe to ruin my day," she cried in triumph. "Hime why haven't you been at work?" he questioned. She twitched and Ichigo felt it. Apparently he had hit a nerve. "Hime." he implied with an interregating voice. She swallowed hard._

_'Ichigo. The reason I'd been skipping work is because I was worried'_

_'Worried about what'_

_'Ichigo it's so weird. I've been having these strange feelings lately'_

_'...'_

_'It's like a spiritual pressure of ours. Mixing and turning. Forming and developing itself or something.'_

_'Hime what are you-'_

_'Ichigo...I think..I think I'm pregnant.'_

_'Preg-pregnant'_

_"Yes. Definitely pregnant. There's no doubt about it." The nurse smiled._

_Ichigo sat next to Orihime who was lying on an examination bed. Orihime's cheeks were flustered a dark red._

_'Ichigo, we're gonna have a baby'_

_'Yeah...how 'bout that,'_

_PRESENT DAY_

"My dear daughter," Isshin yelled as he spun her around. "Hey, old man! Cut it out," Ichigo shouted as he kicked his dad in the face sending him flying toward the kitchen. "Ichi-Ichigo," Orihime shook in surprise at the attack, "P-P-Please be careful." Ichigo turned to his startled wife. "Don't worry Hime, it takes alot more to bruise that goat." Isshin jumped up from behind the counter and lunged at Ichigo, attempting to drop-kick him. "How dare you kick little Isshin's grandpa." Ichigo dodged and returned his own attack. "Little Isshin?! The baby's not gonna be named that. That's a ridiculous name to name a kid. And we don't even know if the baby's a boy anyway. Besides, I still wouldn't name it Isshin. I wouldn't even name my dog Isshin." "Well joke's on you cuz you don't even HAVE a dog" Isshin replied feeling confident. He was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"Dad, Ichigo, please be careful. You don't want to startle the baby" Yuzu said. "How could they do that? The baby probably can't even hear at this stage of its life," Karin remarked. Yuzu turned to Karin with a pouting face. "Well excuse me for trying to calm them down." Karin rolled her eyes at her younger sister.

"And another thing," Isshin pointed out, "Why didn't you come to me to find out if she was preggers." He made a puppy dog face at Ichigo. "Instead you went to stupid Ryūken Ishida's hospital. Do you not love the Kurosaki clinic?" Ichigo planted another punch to Isshin's face."Don't say pregger's it makes you sound like a creepy child molester!" Ichigo calmed down a little. "Besides, Ishida has doctors who are specialized obstetricians."

'But still. I'm the grandfather and I think I should be allowed to deliver the baby at the Kurosaki clinic.'

'Im gonna sign papers saying your not my dad so you can't BE the grandfather and we are not gonna deliver it at that cheapo clinc.'

'How dare you. You have some nerve.'

The men continued to fight while Yuzu tried to calm them down. But Karin insisted on letting them argue. Orihime was happy. Her family was excited and quite supportive of the idea of a new member. She smiled rubbing her tummy. "I can't wait for you to meet them all. You will fit in with this family perfectly."

* * *

**Author Notes:** WOOOOWW what a long chapter! I'm glad I finished it. I can't wait to start writing about mood swings and stuff. Fun Fun Fun. See you real soon.


	4. A Man's Guide to Mood Swings

**Author Notes: **I've been wondering for some time now: do people actually READ these author notes. There's only one way to find out. HEY YOU. YEAH YOU. If you're reading this right now rate and review this chapter please. And for any visitors who can't, don't worry my feelings won't be hurt. On with the IchiHime.

* * *

A Man's Guide to Mood Swings

It was officially 4 months since the two told all their friends and family about Orihime's pregnancy. She wasn't swollen a lot yet, but she was showing symptoms of the typical pregnant mother. Orihime was felt heavier. Her breasts were swelling and very fragile at this point. Of course they were huge to begin with, but whenever Ichigo would just bump into one of them she would cringe in pain. Her hips weren't getting wider, but her feet were. Orihime constantly craved the most random things (although she already did that). She would eat chocolate covered pizza in the morning, potato chips and grave for a snack, cereal and mayonnaise for lunch, eggplant and yogurt for dinner, and fish & rice flavored ice cream covered in chill powder for dessert. Ichigo couldn't stand to be in the room when she ate the food she ate. It was plenty worse than before. But the one thing Ichigo hadn't expected to occur so soon were her various mood swings.

They ranged from sane to possibly out of this world hormones. One moment she was happy the next she was depressed. Sometimes it would catch him off guard how horny she'd get. Orihime wasn't like this at work or at all around friends and family. In fact the only time her hormones were really exposed was whenever Ichigo was around. He brought out the crazy side of her. He would walk in the front door and she'd be fired up and ready to go. He would take her to see Tatsuki and end up with a bloody nose all because Tatsuki felt Ichigo was pestering Orihime. It's almost as if Orihime were trying to get revenge on Ichigo for knocking her up in the first place. Why was this happening to him? His dear Hime. The baby was probably controlling her from the inside making her wild and crazy as ever.

He thought back to the conversation he had with his dad a while back:

_'Ichigo, I've noticed that my graceful flower has been a little loopsy'_

_'Your wha? Oh. You mean Orihime. Yeah, she has been a little off lately.'_

_Isshin leaned back in his chair. "Aah. The mood swings of a woman. Fascinating isn't it? How she can be completely under control and the next thing you know...WHAM! SHE'S A ROUGE ROBOT!" Isshin attempted to punch Ichigo in the chest. If he had been relaxed for much longer Isshin might have actually hit him. "You damn goat! What is your problem?! I try to have a decent conversation with you and you wanna throw punches at me," he said knocking his dad out of the chair sending him rolling like a bowling ball into the wall. A picture frame fell down leaving a bruise on Isshin's head._

_"Dammit, I'm outta here," Ichigo headed towards the front door. "No wait son, please." Isshin begged, "I'm trying to have a father son moment with you." "Well go have it with a brain dead monkey. No scratch that. You can have it with Keigo. He's as brain dead as they come." Ichigo waved as he headed out the front door._

_"Grrrr," Isshin lunged at Ichigo scooping him up and throwing him on the couch. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo shouted as his father took duck tape and tied him to the sofa."We are going to have this fathersonconversation." He rambled off. "Fine. But can you at least untie me?" Ichigo declared._

_"I'm sorry. It's just you never asked for my advice on anything. And now when you finally do, I just couldn't contain myself. It actually caught me off guard." Isshin confessed with composure. Ichigo look at his father in surprise. The old man was serious. He probably always wanted to speak with his son in a heart-to-heart conversation such as this._

_"Oh my dear Masaki! Our son has come to me on humbled knees begging for my advice. Masaki! LOVE! Isshin was against the wall rubbing the memorial picture of his late wife, Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo's eye twitched. This idiot has no limits to his stupidity._

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. Well at least he got something out of it. His dad had given him a how to book on surviving the mood swing stage. And the time couldn't have been much better. As soon as he walked in the door Orihime went after him.

'Ichigo, where have you been?'

'I was-'

'You were what? Off lollygagging?'

'No, Hime I was-'

'What? You have nothing better to do, so you just up and leave.'

'Hime, please will you just listen to me. I was at the Kurosaki clinic.'

'Doing what?'

'Talking with my old man.'

'Gruaah. Ichigo, you're so frustrating'

At this rate Ichigo was probably going to have a fit which would trigger even more of Orihime's hormones. _Stay calm, just stay calm and get through this_ he thought to himself. Ichigo pulled out the book his father gave him.

Chapter 1: Staying Calm

_Yeah I'm already trying to do that._

Chapter 2: Talking it out

_I've tried that too._

Chapter 3: Go see a Doctor. Scribbled next to the chapter title was "Visit your dear daddy"

"What the hell" Ichigo shouted throwing the book across the room. If this was what his dad had in mind of a joke, it sure as hell wasn't funny. Actually if it was that simple to write a cheesy book, then he should write his own.

Chapter 1: Oh Happy Days

Ichigo woke up Tuesday morning, preparing to conquer the day or at least the pile of papers on his desk. He headed down the hall to the kitchen where his wife waited patiently for him.

'Good morning my love!'

'Uh, morning'

'I made you breakfast'

'Yeah. Thanks Hime'

'And I made you lunch too.'

'That's great, Orihime.'

'Ichi-muffin, I had the most glorious dream on earth.' Orihime spun around giggling.

'Ichi-muffin?'

'We had five children-'

'FIVE?'

'And we had a pet cat name Mew Mew-'

'Cat?'

'We lived in a cute little cottage-'

'Cottage?'

Ichigo watched as his pregnant wife rambled on and on about random things that occurred in her dream. But it didn't stop there. When he got home later that night, she was much worse. Ichigo was tired and all he really wanted to do was take a nice bath and go to sleep. Well Orihime thought otherwise.

'Ichibear, let's play monopoly'

'I'm kinda tired Hime. I think I'm gonna go take a shower and hop in bed. Besides I think I've played enough monopoly for one day.

'Ichibear, we can play toy cars if you don't wanna play monopoly.' She pretended to drive an imaginary car just in case he forgot what they look like.

'No, it's fine Orihime I'm just gonna-'

Orihime jumped on Ichigo's back catching him off guard.

'Gitty-up Ichi. Haha'

'Orihime what are you doing. Your pregnant get down.'

'Ichi this is so much fun. EEEEE. Faster. Spin me faster!'

'H-Hime!'

Ichigo lost his balance and came tumbling down on his face. Orihime sat on top of him giggling. Oh this was going to be one long night.

Chapter 2: Tears of a Clown

Orihime started crying. Ichigo ran out from the bathroom only covered up by his towel. Why is she crying? What's wrong with his princess? "Hime is something wrong?" he asked almost slipping on the water dripping from his wet body. "Ichigo it's terrible" she sniffled. "Look." Ichigo turned and looked at the tv screen. He saw the annual Christmas animal shelter commercial. "Yeah, so..?" "Ichigo those puppies are DYING!" She exclaimed. "They're little orphans left, abandoned, forgot, and alone. Who would do such a thing? They deserve a warm house just like you and I do. We need to help them." Ichigo rolled his eyes knowing his wife's hormones were raging yet again. He decided to just play along with it. "Well what do you suggest we do?" he questioned her while holding the bridge of his nose.

'We should adopt them'

'Hell no'

'Why not?' she was sobbing.

'Hime we can't adopt them all. There's just not enough space anyway.'

'Well let's donate money'

'Ok, that seems logical. How much?'

'A gajillion dollars'

'I don't have that kind of money'

'Yes you do Mr. CEO. You own a billion dollar company. Or did you forget?'

'Yeah, but Hime it's a BILLION dollar company. Not a gabillion'

'Ga-JILLion'

'Yeah sure'

'You're so selfish Ichigo'

Orihime started crying tears streaming down her cheeks. Ichigo shuddered at the sight of this." For God's sakes woman. You're crying over a puppy commercial." He stated. "It's not that big a deal. They find great homes for the puppies."

Orihime stared at her husband as if his hollow had been resurfaced. "Not a big deal? Not a big DEAL? How could you say such a thing? You truly are heartless." And with that, she jumped up and ran as fast as she could to their bedroom. "Hime, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry" he chased after her. "No you're not you liar. You.. you.. puppyhater." She screamed slamming the door. "Hime. Hime!...Well can I at least have my clothes?"

Chapter 3:Beg For It

Ichigo arrived home late one evening. The lights were off and there was no dinner on the table. "Orihime, where are you?" Ichigo wondered aloud. "I'm in here," Orihime called from the bedroom. Ichigo headed in to the bedroom. The sight he saw before him came as quite a surprise.

There was Orihime in all her beauty galore. Ichigo's face turned pink

'Hime, wha-what are you doing'

'Welcome home tiger' she said growling and clawing her hand at him.

Ichigo swallowed hard. Sweat was rolling down his face. Orihime wore a sexually arousing Victoria's Secret outfit. He could clearly see thru the silky fabric which was trying its hardest to contain Orihime's breast. There wasn't enough fabric to stay around her waist line so she wore nothing but maybe string to cover her round ass. Ichigo was well off the pink scale and on his way to crimson.

'How was work, Hime?'

'It was good, but not as good as you' she purred.

'Oh, heh heh. Nice to know'

'Come here tiger let me rub you down'

Orihime pulled out some lotion and started massaging her breast and thighs. Ichigo was going insane. She was crazy a pregnant woman as horny as her isn't normal. Not even for a prostitute. He thought of a way to quickly escape her grasps.

'Hey Hime, I'm gonna go and um.. take a shower'

'Hurry back daddy'

Ichigo sprinted across the room to the master bathroom. He slammed the door behind him. "Ok Ichigo calm down. She's pregnant it happens to most pregnant woman...just not this early on during the pregnancy!" he squawked trying to calm himself down. He sighed heavily.

Ichigo jumped in the shower and started to cool down a bit. The door to the bathroom opened as someone stalked past the sink and over to the shower. They opened the shower's glass door, which had prevented Ichigo from hearing the bathroom door slide open. Next thing he knew Ichigo felt soft warm, but heavy breast rubbing against his back. He almost shouted with fright.

'Hime, what's the matter with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'I'm here to rub your back my love.'

'No no no no. I can do it myself. I'm fine'

Orihime ignored him and poured some soap on her hands. She rubbed his back massaging it with grace and ease. Ichigo backed out of the shower, but not fast enough for Orihime to grab him by his cock. Ichigo shuddered a startled noise as if to say what she was doing felt good, but was SO wrong. She jumped on his back as he ran out the door into the bedroom. Orihime was slipping off his back he tried to grab her waist but missed as she leaned forward at the last minute. Instead of holding her waist he was now holding her butt, one hand holding each cheek. She moaned in pleasure. "aahh you BASTARD". Ichigo felt the red coming back to his face he dropped her onto the bed. She lay there moaning and caressing her body.

'Come give it to me Ichi'

'Hime you're insane. Just calm down for a second, ok'

She crawled forward towards him all the while seducing him. Ichigo could feel his member swelling. Orihime giggled at him. He looked down and sure enough his soldier was at attention. He looked back at Hime, his face red out of embarrassment.

'I don't know why your blushing. It's not like I haven't seen you penis before.'

'Yeah I know Hime but-'

At this point Orihime had reached his aroused body and was sucking on Ichigo. He let out a defeated moan.

' God Hime, you're gonna get it. You're gonna get it good.'

'Yes, give it to me. Give it to me Ichigo'

He couldn't take it any longer he threw her on the bed kissing and touching her all over. She moaned letting him know she was enjoying his touch. Orihime turned around to grab the lubricating lotions. Ichigo lay on his back as Orihime rubbed it with her breast. He signed. Hime's hormones really had their benefits.

* * *

**Author Notes: **This chapter wasn't as strong cuzz I was off my game. I hope to upload the next one really soon. Maybe today maybe tomorrow. Who knows.


	5. May the Truth be Told

**Author Notes: **Welcome back everyone. It's been a while since I wrote a chapter of this story. I had a lot going on thanks to semester exams and all that jazz. I will say this though: I had a hard time thinking of what to write about for this chapter. But it has finally come to me. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

May the Truth be Told

Ichigo stretched his arms in relief. The weekend had finally come and he had worked his butt of all day. Ichigo threw himself on the bed. Orihime waddled into the bedroom to greet her tired husband. She hadn't been able to do much now that she was pregnant. Most of the time she was either in the bathroom from having a smashed bladder, thanks to the baby constantly pushing against her stomach, or she would be seen smuggling food into the guest bedroom to eat out of Ichigo's sight, knowing good and well that he would have a fit if she wasn't eating healthy snacks.

Orihime was officially 6 months pregnant. She had swollen up a lot more between her 4th and 5th month of pregnancy. So much so, that even her belly button stuck out. This made Ichigo laugh often to see her slip on one of his shirts and watch as the bulge, she considered to be her belly, would consume most of the shirt. Anyone who walked up to her now would definitely know she was pregnant.

Ichigo loved to make Orihime laugh because it meant that if she laughed hard enough her belly would bounce up and down. He found out that her feet tend to be the one spot to massage when she was often tired from work. And when he kissed her belly not only did it tickle, but it made her giggle. She had a hard time bending over to pick things up. Instead she would spread her legs apart as she leaned to the side to grab whatever was lying on the floor. For some reason unknown, Ichigo would become sexually aroused just from watching her bend over. Maybe it was because she was so cute from how persistent she looks trying to grab a dirty sock off the floor. Whatever the reason was he liked it. In fact he loved it.

"Welcome home, Ichigo" Orihime smiled. Ichigo chuckled as he watched her bounce over to kiss him on the cheek. "It's great to be home" he replied while rubbing her swollen tummy. Orihime giggled at her husband's sudden reaction to a kick coming from the baby. "Wow. He is pretty strong." Ichigo chuckled. "Remember it could be a she,"Orihime reminded him. "I know, I know." He smirked, "I'm just so excited." He continued to rub her tummy. Ichigo pulled Orihime in closely and kissed her belly. She watched him carefully, admiring his actions. Ichigo laid his head against her belly. "I just want to stay like this for as long as I can. Suddenly there was a fierce punch to Orihime's stomach. "Guhh" she whimpered. "Hime are you ok?" he questioned rubbing her tummy with his hand. He had felt the punch too. A punch to the head that is. "I'm fine" she reassured him. "It just was so unexpected I didn't see it coming." She held a hand to her stomach. _How strange_, she though. _It was fierce and painful yet gentle and loving somehow. But I did feel a forceful spiritual pressure just now. Could it have been a-_

**HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**

Ichigo's combat pass cut off Orihime's train of thoughts. Ichigo sighed with disappointment. "I guess I have to go deal with this situation. I really didn't want to leave the house other than to go to work." Ichigo pressed his combat pass to his chest allowing his human body to fall on the bed. "Kon!" Ichigo yelled. Kon's plushy feet could be heard coming down the hallway. "Hello hello," Kon said as he jumped up on the bed. Ichigo pressed the combat pass to Kon's big head. A tiny Mod Soul candy, no bigger than the size of a garden pea, rolled out onto the floor. Ichigo dropped the Mod Soul into his human body. Kon awoke inside of Ichigo. "Kon try not to get into trouble while I'm gone," Ichigo stated. Kon nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I got it." And with that Ichigo was off.

Kon noticed a strange spiritual pressure around Orihime. He could put his finger on it, but he was sure he had sensed something like this before. It was so familiar. A little too familiar.

Fifteen minutes had gone by and Ichigo was still flying around town in search of the hollow. _Damn it_. He thought. _I really need to get back home to Orihime._ Ichigo was about to head home when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Ichigo looked below him. It was Urahara. Ichigo landed next to Urahara. "Ichigo we need to talk," he said. Ichigo willingly followed him back to his shop.

Inside Tesai placed a cup of oolong tea in front of Ichigo. He gratefully took it and drank from the cup. Urahara started his conversation. "So Ichigo." Urahara began, "I'm guessing you've sensed it more and more recently." Ichigo put his cup down and stared at Urahara. "Yeah, up until this point it was faint, but now it's seems like it's getting stronger." "Well of course it is Ichigo," came a voice. Ichigo turned around to see Isshin standing in the doorway. "Dad" Ichigo said in surprise. "The spiritual pressure you sense is coming from Orihime." Isshin continued. "What are you talking about? Orihime's spiritual pressure doesn't feel anything like that." Ichigo opposed. "Yes, but this isn't Orihime's spiritual pressure in general. It's actually your baby's." Urahara jumped in. Ichigo was surprised with a puzzled look on his face. "The baby has a spiritual pressure? Isn't it kinda of early for that to develop?" "No not really son. Well not in this case at least." Isshin became very serious.

"Ichigo this spiritual pressure you feel from the baby is both yours and Orihime's combined." Urahara started. "But it's also one more." Isshin finished for him. Ichigo didn't know what they were talking about, but it was making him sick to the stomach. "Ichigo, your baby's spiritual pressure is sealed by that of a hollow's." Isshin finally told his son. Ichigo jolted. "A-a hollow." "Yes, and apparently you forgot about the fact that it came from your hollow considering you have one. Ichigo felt his heart dropping. "So what are you saying." "Ichigo, you need to be careful with Orihime. Make sure that you can keep that hollow of yours under control. Your hollow is supposedly like the father of the baby's hollow. You've noticed by now how babies can become attached to their families even before they get to know who their mother or father is. They kick with excitement when you speak. They are filled with warmth by rubbing the mother's tummy. Ichigo if you become consumed by your hollow-," Isshin stopped. "It will be like watching a monkey mimic a child." Urahara interrupted. Ichigo was starting to get frustrated. "Are you saying that if I'm not careful, our baby will die?!" He was standing up and this point. "No Ichigo, the baby won't be the one you lose." Urahara paused. "It will consume its mother rather than itself."

Ichigo felt his world come crashing down. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like they were collapsing. Ichigo headed towards the door. "Ichigo I doubt it will happen as long as you don't allow that hollow of yours to resurface." Isshin tried to reassure him. "Yeah sure," Ichigo commented half awake. He was completely stunned by the news. "I-I'll see you guys later" he said. "Ichigo I want you to start visiting the Clinic after you go to the Hospital for Orihime's regular check-ups." Isshin yelled out. "Sure, no problem." Ichigo whispered. Ichigo headed back to the house to hopefully get some rest.

When he arrived he didn't even notice the rude remarks Kon was saying. He pressed the combat pass against Kon in his human body. Kon rolled onto the floor as Ichigo entered his human body once more. He didn't even bother to put Kon back in the stuffed plushy. Orihime spoke a warm welcome to Ichigo which he simply nodded to. Ichigo struggled to take his shirt of and slip on his sweatpants. An image of Orihime smiling popped into his head. His wife. The y had waited so long for this moment and now her life was at stake. _Damn, _he thought. _We've wanted this for so long. So why is that now since we've gained everything we worked for, it might be taken away from us?_ He couldn't bare think of Orihime crying from the loss of a child. Or worse. Losing Orihime herself. Ichigo rolled over on his side covering his head with a pillow. All he wanted to do was block out the world. _Hime, what have I gotten you into?_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Ok this one was kind of crappy. Sorry I had to throw this story in here or the next chapter wasn't going to make any sense. Don't worry. I will make up for this crappy chapter in the long run. TTFN Tah-Tah For Now.-_Tigger_


	6. Nightmare on My Street

**Author Notes:** Finally! I present to you one of the chapters that has caused me much grief. I am so glad I finally got to this point of typing it up. Please review because I love hearing what you guys have to say.

* * *

Nightmare on My Street

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed. A sound asleep Orihime lay next to him cuddling her belly and embracing the warmth of the pillow. The fan was turned on high and yet Ichigo was still having a hard time sleeping peacefully. He held the pillow over his head. Then he would turn on his side and roll back over again. All the while unable to shake the horrible thoughts that floated throughout his head.

_It will consume its mother…_

Ichigo turned.

_Our baby will die… _

Ichigo tossed.

_You're inner hollow…_

Ichigo turned.

_Inner hollow…_

Ichigo tossed again.

_Hollow…_

Ichigo continued to toss and turn. He wasn't going to let this happen. He wasn't going to be consumed by his hollow. He turned over again. _I won't let you consume me._ He thought to himself. _I won't give in to your desires. You will not consume me!_

Ichigo awoke and found himself sitting in a hospital delivery room. He was in one of those uncomfortable but affordable patient chairs. It was metal with two black cushions on the seat and back of the chair. It was blank and white around him until the image finally became clearer in his vision. He heard a small sniff of a cry. Ichigo looked around him. Who was this crying? Suddenly that person appeared and it was none other than his dear Orihime. "Orihime," he managed to murmur. She was lying on the delivery table in pain from child labor. She let out a blood curdling cry.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Ichigo tried to get out of his chair to go comfort his wife in all of her anguishing pain. He couldn't get up. His body was stiff; he couldn't move. "Ichigo," she whimpered still cringing with pain. "Orihime," he answered back letting her know he was coming to comfort her. _Move damn it, _He thought. "Ichigo, it hurts. It hurts so bad." She informed him. She shook her head out of sheer pain. Orihime let out another cry. At this point Ichigo was struggling his hardest to get out of his seat and over to his beloved wife. _DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!_

Orihime spread her legs apart and lifted her feet up so that now her knees where bent and her feet were flat on the table. She cried again, but this cry wasn't like the others. It was more like a death cry. Ichigo knew something was absolutely wrong. He struggled harder and harder hoping to finally move out of his chair. He finally was free. He was up. Ichigo wasted no time he made his way over to Orihime, but was stopped four feet away from the table. All he could do was stand in front of her and watch in fear of what took place before him. Then it happened.

What Ichigo saw taking place in his wife mortified him. Orihime's hands lay were both holding the sides of her stomach. Her stomach started pushing upward, farther and farther out. "ICHIGO!" she screamed. A hand was pushing Orihime's stomach. It was pounding a fist against her soft skin. It kept pushing harder against its mother's womb. Suddenly there was a rip. There was a disgusting tearing of the skin. Orihime stopped screaming. She was still alive, but just couldn't bring herself to scream. The tear tore wider and wider. It opened up and stretched her uterus. Blood flowed out of her body and onto the table. It kept coming and coming. She was losing too much blood. Ichigo pushed himself to reach his wife. He couldn't do it. It just wasn't possible.

A blood covered hand the size of Orihime's lifted up out of her womb, as if it were a zombie coming out of its grave. Its other hand came out of the body as it pushed itself upward out of Orihime. A blood covered body rose out of Orihime's now dead corpse. The person that arose from her was an unknown gender that of an alien human. Ichigo was shaken by the sight of a human no bigger than Rukia's size coming out of Orihime.

**Beautiful isn't it?**

There was a raspy voice with an echo in its speech coming from behind Ichigo. Just as he was about to turn around, a sharp blade cut through Ichigo's chest. He looked down at his blood dripping off of the blades tip. Ichigo reached up to feel this blade that had easily pierced his body. **I find this scene to be quite touching actually.** **Long time no see, king.**

Ichigo turned his head to see his hollow holding Zangetsu. "You bastard," Ichigo managed to force between breathes. His hollow smirked a sly grin and stifled a laugh. **Ichigo how foolish of you. Thought you can hold me back did ya? **The hollow pulled his Zanpakuto out of Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's body fell to the ground. He breathed heavily as he gasped for air. Ichigo watched as his Hollow reached over and held the hand of the creature that arose from Orihime's body. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black cloak.

Zangetsu himself was standing off to the side watching the scene take place. "Z-Zangetsu," Ichigo said. Zangetsu turned his head away from his wielder. "You lost faith Ichigo," Zangetsu said in brief cutting straight to the point. Zangetsu slowly faded away. **GAHAHAHAHAHA! **The Hollow laughed. Ichigo looked up to see his hollow holding a baby as pale as itself**. This is exactly what you feared most and yet it still came true. All those precautions you took and you still managed to leave enough space for me to break through. I finally have resurfaced and consumed you from the inside out. Later, king.**The hollow laughed once more as he walked off with the baby. Ichigo looked at the puddle of blood around his body. He looked at the dead Orihime. "Dammit. NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo shot up in his bed. He was breathing pretty hard. Sweat was rolling down his face. Ichigo held a hand to his chest. There was no gaping hole. He breathed a sigh of relief. It had all been a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare. He looked over at Orihime. She was sound asleep. He was surprised he didn't wake her from how hard he shook the bed with all his jolting. Ichigo pushed the sheets off his body, climbed out of bed, and made his way down the hall into the kitchen.

Ichigo reached into the fridge to grab something cool and refreshing to drink. He closed the door to find Orihime standing there next to him. "Ichigo are you ok?" she asked. "yeah I'm fine Hime. It's nothing to worry about." He replied. Orihime turned away. "That's what you always say." She whispered. Ichigo still held her though. "Hime, I say it because I don't want you to worry." He stated.

"Ichigo I'm your wife, of course I should be allowed to worry."

"Hime, it's not a big deal this time though."

"Isn't it always like that NOT a big deal?"

"Hime, seriously. Don't worry about it."

"Then tell me so I don't have to worry Ichigo,"

"DAMMIT HIME. JUST BACK OFF A LITTLE." He slammed his fist into the fridge. This startled Orihime. It just dawned on Ichigo that he had yelled at his wife. "Hime, I'm sorry." He said reaching for her. She pulled away. "No, it's ok," she said trying to hold back tears, "Your just tired that's all. Work has been stressful lately with the new company deals and business meetings." Orihime headed out the door. "Night Ichigo." Ichigo watched as his wife headed out the door and disappeared down the hallway. He slammed his fist on the counter. "DAMMIT ALL."

* * *

**Author Notes**: Soooo, I hope this one was good cuz it was haunting me in my sleep. I just HAD to write it. Well it's late for me. I have test tomorrow. Good night everyone.


	7. Bittersweet Love

**Author Notes:** Hey! It's been a while hasn't it? The reason it took so long was I couldn't think of a way to write this chapter. You know because Ichigo is stressed about his hollow now. So I was thinking and thinking. Then for some reason I couldn't stop. It practically consumed me. I wanted to think about something other than Ichigo and Orihime, so I played the song I can't stop by Flux Pavilion. Suddenly it came to me, like an epiphany! The beat to the music sparked an idea in by head. I'm gonna set the stage for you as much as I can. Ok hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Bittersweet Love

Orihime focused as hard as she possibly could. _I'm doing this for Ichigo_ she thought to herself. She looked at the object in her hand. Orihime stepped back and put her hand on the upper part of her arm close to the shoulder holding the object at task.

**BAN-KAI!**

Orihime let out her battle cry. Pots started boiling. The skillet started sizzling. Orihime used her ladle to stir the pot. Her stir fry was nearly complete. All she needed was the sauce. _I hope Ichigo enjoys my delicious meal I prepared. He's been so distant. _Orihime thought with a curious yet concerned look on her face. She thought back to that night:

_"Ichigo I'm your wife, of course I should be allowed to worry."_

_"Hime, it's not a big deal this time though."_

_"Isn't it always like that NOT a big deal?"_

_"Hime, seriously. Don't worry about it."_

_"Then tell me so I don't have to worry Ichigo,"_

_"DAMMIT HIME. JUST BACK OFF A LITTLE."_

The sadness was clearly shown on her face at this point. She giggled and tried to laugh away her pain. "Oh, just look at me. All worried about Ichigo. I should know by now not to worry about him. My husband is a tough fighter." Orihime balled up her fist. "My husband is STROOONNGG! HHIII-YAAAA!" She punched the counter like a fierce warrior. Apparently she wasn't as strong as she figured she happened to be. "OWW OWW OWW" Orihime jumped shaking her hand and wincing at the pain.

* * *

PIC PIC PIC PIC

Ichigo tapped his pen against the surface of his desk. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had. It was well past 7:30 and yet he was still sitting in his office. Why was he so...so tense? He stopped tapping his pen and placed it on his expensive mahogany desk. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Ichigo closed his eyes counting to 10. He breathed in and out trying his hardest to relax. Such tense muscles couldn't be calmed so easily. He was a CEO, a husband, a soon-to-be father, and oh yeah….a SOUL REAPER. He thought about his fight with Orihime. _Oh, Hime. I can't begin to think about how to explain what's going on to you. _He said aloud. Deep in thought was Ichigo, when there came a sudden knock on the door.

A short man with jet black hair stepped into the office. "Hey, Mizuiro." Ichigo looked up, "What are you doing here so late?" Mizuiro stared at Ichigo with a questioning look on his face. "I could ask you the same. I know you're the CEO and all, but you NEVER stay this late. Especially now that Orihime is pregnant. How is she doing by the way?" Mizuiro leaned his body against the wall near the table stand that held a glass vase. "She's fine." Ichigo answered back as if nothing was wrong. Mizuiro had known since their senior year in high school that Ichigo was a substitute soul reaper. He never got around to telling Mizuiro about his hollow though. He figured it wasn't that important that he needed to know.

"Well I'm going to head out so that I can meet up with Keigo at The BrEAKZ." Mizuiro paused. "Ichigo would you like to come?" Something in Ichigo urged him to go with his friends to the club. For some reason unknown he was battling the idea. He needed to let loose, but his mind was set on getting home. What awaited him at home? If he went home right away all he was really going to do was stress Orihime out. He rubbed his temples. "I don't know Mizuiro. Maybe I should get home. It is pretty late." **What the hell are you saying?**

Ichigo froze. His body stiffened. He swore he heard an echo in his friend's voice. That was him right? That was Mizuiro wasn't it. "Come on Ichigo you need to let loose a little." His friend pulled him out of his seat and towards the door. "If Orihime gets worried I will just take the blame for it. I will tell her everything that happened." Mizuiro smiled. Ichigo let out a stiffening sigh. "Fine. I'll go." Ichigo turned off his office lights and followed his friend out the enormous building. Maybe it was best if he relaxed a little. His head was spinning from all the confusion. Was there an echo in his office?

Ichigo and Mizuiro arrived at The BrEAKZ a few minutes later. As they walked in the club, the DJ played a familiar song. Ichigo knew this so pretty well. Flux Pavilion-I Can't Stop. Usually Ichigo only came to this club when he and a few of his workers were celebrating a successful meeting, either from buying out a competing company or selling a new merchandized item. The only other time was if he and his wife just wanted to go out for a night of dancing. Now that she was unable to dance, thanks to little Kurosaki, he only came for the first reason.

Ichigo was mentally kicking himself. _Hime,_ he thought in about her in his mind. Sadness tried to overcome him, but Mizuiro was much faster. He broke Ichigo's chain of thoughts. "Ichigo come on. Why are you just standing there? You're not thinking about work again are you?" Mizuiro folded his arms across his chest with a sassy look on his face. Ichigo shuddered at Mizuiro's stance. It reminded him too much of a certain someone who owned a popular pastry shop. "Please don't ever look at me like that again," Ichigo commented as a sweat bead rolled down his face. "I already get enough of that sassy crap from Ayana. I don't need it from you too." Mizuiro grinned. "It snapped you out of your trance now didn't it?"

The two finally met up with Keigo, who was dancing vigorously with some blonde chick on the dance floor, and found a nice curved booth to sit in. "How has my favorite CEO been lately?" Keigo asked just as excited as ever. Mizuiro punched Keigo in the arm with a smile on his face. "OOWWW Mizuiro! What was that for?" Keigo barked as he massaged his aching arm. "I didn't get Ichigo out of the office just so you could question him about work." Mizuiro snapped back. "Well I was just checking up on him." Keigo said acting all innocent. They were so caught up in the conversation that it allowed Ichigo enough time to reminisce.

He looked at the dance floor and noticed a red head dancing close to a tall muscular man. He remembered the night he and Orihime came to the club. This same song played the night they were there. It was the week of their honeymoon and she didn't want to go anywhere special. She said that she just wanted to be with him. He took her to the club and they danced the night away. His body was so close to hers. For the first time in his life he had explored much of her luscious anatomy than he had in the years they knew each other. In fact they had gotten laid that same night. He took her back to the house and caressed her bodacious body. She never forgot about that night and often more times than one, she would ask him to take her back just so they could relive the night.

Keigo looked up as he noticed the blonde coming in their direction. She wasn't drunk but she was on the verge of tipsy. "Hey, Kendall. You wanna dance some more?" "It's Keigo and I'm hangin' with the fellas babe." Keigo said trying to play it cool. She made a pouting face at him. The bachelorette was about to turn away when Ichigo caught her eye. Stars sparkled and glinted in her pupils. "Hey there big boy, wanna dance?" She held a finger under his chin and leaned in close enough to expose cleavage. Ichigo snarled and continued to look the other way obviously not interested in this woman. "No thanks. I don't particularly enjoy dancing." "Aaw, don't be that way. Come on if you're good enough-" she leaned next to him to whisper in his ear, "I'll give you something special." Mizuiro chuckled as Keigo gawked. Ichigo turned to face her. He smirked connivingly."No thanks, babe. Besides, I'm a little preoccupied right now." Ichigo lifted the champagne glass in his left hand. Light shone off the golden band around his ring finger. The bachelorette took a hint and left Ichigo and his comrades alone. "Later babe." Mizuiro yelled after her.

"Finally Ichigo you actually are relaxed." Keigo snorted. "What are you talking about FINALLY?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You're always so stressed about something. Work, family,…..Orihime." Keigo concluded. Ichigo jolted. "I'm spot on aren't I? Ichigo, Orihime is perfectly fine. She can take care of herself. Besides you don't always have to protect her. I mean not by yourself at least." Ichigo looked from Keigo to Mizuiro who both just grinned at their spiky haired friend. "Come now. Let's get this party started RIGHT!" Mizuiro yelled allowed so everyone in the club could hear him. There were screams of joy and squeals from all the single ladies. Ichigo smiled a toothy smile. He held his glass in the air. "Bottoms up."

* * *

Orihime sat at the dinner table still waiting for Ichigo. She looked at the clock. 11:20. He had been gone since he left for work. She sniffled a tear and began to clear the table. The door flew open behind her. Ichigo was obviously home. He seemed a little loopy. "Hey, Hime...I'm...home," he said holding back a burp. Ichigo walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss. What was that smell. Was it alcohol? Was that were he went? Out for a drink. She figured Keigo or Mizuiro must have driven him home if he was drunk like this. "Ichigo, you were gone for so long. I made dinner." Orihime held out his plate she saved for him. He looked at it quizzically.

**CRASH**

The plate hit the tile floor and shattered. Ichigo had grabbed Orihime and was now holding her against the counter. His breath reeked. The smell was so revolting, she felt like she was going to puke. "Ichigo please let me go" she whispered. "Oh Hime Hime Hime." he scanned her up and down. Ichigo smirked as he reached for her panties. She slapped him across the face. "Oh you naughty little bitch" Ichigo growled with pleasure. He leaned in pressing himself against her. His bulge was rubbing her caverns. She needed to think fast or he was going to take advantage of her in his former state. Orihime grabbed a bowl of water that was in the sink. It might not be cold enough, but hopefully it would spook him. She threw the water on him. Ichigo pulled away shivering as if he were a cat that was just thrown into a lake. He snapped out of his trance and noticed his wife's startled expression on her face. "Hime, what's wrong." Orihime broke down and began to cry. "I don't know, Ichigo. I just don't know anymore. You tell me because I've given up on asking you." She shook her head and ran off tears streaming down her face. Ichigo chased after her into the bedroom.

"Hime please. Please just talk to me. I will listen I promise. I've just been stressed lately that's all." Ichigo pleaded. "Ichigo so have I." she replied with a sharp tone in her voice. Ichigo held a stern look on his face. "Hime," "Ichigo, I'm pregnant with our first child and it makes me worried when sudden changes occur inside of me. But what really bothers me is when my husband avoids me or won't tell me how he feels." Orihime's face became serious, "Ichigo, do you not love me anymore?" This shocked Ichigo. How could his wife ask something like that? "Hime, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I showed you that when I chased after you and fought in Hueco Mundo." "Ichigo, I don't care about THEN. I care about NOW." Orihime interjected. She sighed there was no point in questioning him right now. She was tired and he definitely was worn out. Ichigo walked to his side of the bed only to be stopped by Orihime. She handed him his sweatpants he slept in and a blanket. Ichigo's eyes widened. "I just want to be left alone," she held her hands to her chest. Ichigo felt his heart drop, but he knew that giving her some space might be the best thing for tonight. "Ok, I understand." he murmured and with that he headed towards the living room. Orihime whispered, "Good night, Ichigo."


	8. Break-up to Make-up

**Author Notes:** I don't really have much to say except sorry my chapters take so long to upload. I have a new international student as a friend and I spent alot of time getting to know her at school. Chapter 8 for all those who waited.

* * *

Break-up to Make-up

Orihime woke up with the rays of the sun shining in her face. The auburn cutie rolled over to where Ichigo sleeps. "Oh, right he's not here," she murmured. She walked out to the kitchen to start on breakfast. She stopped in the doorway, eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Ichigo was setting the table. There was bacon, sausage, eggs, coffee with all the necessary condiments, biscuits, oatmeal, and muffins. Had he prepared all this for her? Ichigo turned and smiled when he noticed his wife's prescence. "Good morning. I see you finally woke up. Did you sleep well?" Orihime nodded and walked over to the table. Ichigo pulled out her chair to help her sit down. They gave thanks and she began eating her food when Ichigo interrupted.

"Hime, I love you."

"Yes, I know."

"But I don't show you as much as I should. God I've been such an ass to you recently."

"That is true." she tried to hide a giggle, but he noticed it and chuckled back.

"Work, friends, and family. All those categories are important to me, but the feelings aren't the same." He stood up and made his way around the table over to Orihime.

Ichigo held his wife's hand as he knelt to the floor. Orihime blushed as she had no idea what Ichigo wasdoing_. _Many thoughts rushed through her head. She didn't know what to think but she was trying to work up the ability to piece together all the confusion in her head.

Ichigo reached up and kissed his wife's tummy. They then locked eyes with each other. There was a glint, a sparkle in his eyes. One that begged for forgiveness and yet it showed determination. He was determined to make this relationship work, he was determined to have a healthy baby with his wife, and he was determined to control his hollow.

Ichigo brought joy to Orihime no matter how upset she could be with him. He always managed to have her running back to him with open arms and an open mind to fix whatever problems needed tweaking. A warm smile spread across his face.

"Hime, I love you more than anything. Everything I do, I do in order to provide for you. To comfort and shelter you. My love is so abundant towards you it pours out on a daily basis. It overflows like a cup filled beyond its limits."

"Hime-" Ichigo said inching closer to her face. He could smell her sweet scent. A scent that smelled of nectar from a lilac and juices of a sweet berry. "I love you."

Orihime felt relief from those words. Three simple little words put together in a phrase that seemed so complex for unmarried people. This time those words reached her heart along with her ears. Orihime giggled. "More than beans and rice?"

Ichigo chuckled back at her while he replied. "More than beans and rice."

They closed what was left of the little gap between them as they entered a passionate kiss. After a few second they pulled back to gaze into each other's eyes. Ichigo's eyes were now filled with that of lust and desire. This caused Orihime to squirm under his deep brown gaze. Ichigo slid his hand down near her waist and tugged at her transparent night gown.

"I want to show you my love I have saved just for you and only you." Ichigo moaned hoarsely into her ear. Chills flew up Orihime's spine. "I-Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

"I know, but you are only half a month away from your third trimester. I've been reading up on a few of those magazines that you buy. It said that it's pretty safe to have a little fun while you're pregnant in the last trimester." Ichigo was now caressing the auburn cutie's curls in his hands. Orihime turned red as much as she didn't want to believe it, Ichigo wanted to sexually arouse her in whatever way he could. She wanted him to for the longest time, but considering she was pregnant she felt fat and unattractive in his eyes. Those eyes, they were calling her. Without another word the substitute soul reaper scooped up his wife in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

Ichigo lay on his back relaxed and content from their little rendezvous. Orihime was wrapped under the sheets with the balls of her breast barely exposed. She was massaging Ichigo's left nipple with her right hand. Kon marched in and jumped on the bed. As soon as he did he began ranting and raving as usually he did. "What the hell are you doing to my dear goddess? It's bad enough she's having YOUR baby, but now you wanna get all in her while she's pregnant? I mean, it's not like I wouldn't do it either, but I wouldn't be such a pig about it.

Ichigo couldn't take any more of his nonsense. "Get out of here" Ichigo kicked Kon off the bed onto the floor. "Damn you Ichigo. One day I will get my sweet Orihime back. ONE DAY!" Kon exited the room grumbling under his throat about how stupid Ichigo was.

Orihime and Ichigo sighed together with relief. They leisurely laid around for two additional hours. "Ichigo I have to get going to the bakery soon" Orihime implied as she forced herself up out of the bed.

"Don't worry about it Hime." Ichigo pulled out his phone, "I've got you covered."

The phone rang. "Hello, who is this?" came a spunky voice.

"It's me Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Why the heck are you calling me? Where is Orihime? The shop is so busy I need help keeping all the customers served and happy."

Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear just in time to Ayana screaming at one of the customers.

"Sorry about that. Tell Hime to hurry up will you?"

"Actually she won't be coming in for work today,"

Orihime dropped her shoes and looked over at her husband still lying in bed. Ayana questioned him as if he were mentally challenged.

"What are you saying."

"In fact, I don't believe she will be coming back until after three months."

"THREE MONTHS?!" Orihime and Ayana yelled in unison unaware that they had. This brought a small grin to Ichigo's face. She's pregnant what did you think was gonna happen? She's on maternity leave."

"Yeah I know but still-"

"Bye Ayana see you when the baby gets here."

"No but wait-"

**CLICK**

Ichigo hung up on the sassy shop owner. He turned just in time to see Orihime glaring at him. Ichigo swallowed hard. "Yes, Hime?"

"Why did you do that Ichigo?"

"You're pregnant you need rest now more than ever."

"Yes I know that, but I can still go to work Ichigo."

"Yeah, but you have maternity leave."

"Yes in another half month Ichigo."

Ichigo made a face at her as he were begging for a new toy. "Please stay here with me for the rest of the day honey. I have the day off too." Ichigo held his arms out towards her to come get back in bed with him.

Eventually she gave up and crawled back in next to him. "Fine just for today," she gave in. Ichigo kissed her forehead and whispered his love and desires into her ears. If she hadn't been so swollen she probably would have pounced on him by now.

* * *

**Author Notes**: This one is short because I was sick and could barely type. I've got some better chapters yet to come.


	9. Nothing Can Tear Us Apart

**Author Notes:** So I was too sick to go to school today. I hate sore throats. I had to stay home and sleeping started to get boring so I will upload another chapter. YAY!

* * *

Nothing Can Tear Us Apart

"Orihime I need a cinnamon apple strudel with a Mocha Frappuccino. Then I need a Double Mint latte and two Skinny Caramel Macchiatos." Ayana shouted out to the spice covered woman behind her. "Yes, right away," Orihime responded to the command.

As usual it was a busy day for the working women at Delicious Delicacies. Mixing, pouring, whipping, baking, and avoiding any spills or burns was becoming less and less of an issue to handle. "Order up," Orihime sing-songed as she distribute the freshly prepared goodies to their desiring customers. She wiped the sweat from her brow and began to take the next order.

"Hello. Welcome to Delicious Delicacies, would you like to hear our specials for the day?"

The man tapped his hand rapidly on the counter. "I've been waitin' ta get sum service heeyah." The man articulated with his Irish New York accent. He was 5'6" only 4 inches taller than Orihime but just as impatient as any other person she meets. "I'm sorry sir, but what can I get for you?" Orihime tried to comfort him, but the man was more interested in making Orihime's day a living hell. "You can get me sum better service!" he quarreled with her. Orihime didn't want to be mean or rude in anyway, so she went to get Ayana.

"What is it sir. Can I help you?" She questioned trying to get the flour out of her hair bun. He smugly grumbled at her too. "I've been waitin' so long to place my ordah. And dis lady obviassly hass no idea what she's doin'. I wanna speak wit the manager." He pointed at Orihime as if he were casting a spell on her unstable expecting body. Ayana crossed her arms and tilted so her hip was curved to the extreme on one side. "Sir, I AM the manager." He pitched a hard ball at her as if it were some kind of baseball game. "Well you have a crappy employment." Ayana was at her limits. She wanted so badly to reach across the counter and knock this man out. She kept her composure. "Sir, only two of us work here and we are doing the best we can." He narrowed his eyebrows and barked back at her. "Well hire sum 'ore damn people." Orihime was starting to feel the fire between the customer and her manager. If it hadn't been for the bell ring to announce the arrival of a new person she probably would have broken down. Orihime turned to the man who now stood beside the growling beast that spat back complaints at Ayana.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I get some service?" The man had on a fitted suit with a black tie, shining cufflinks and expensive watch. Any woman would have gawked over him even though he sported a gold band that proved his marriage and commitment to another human being. His smile was so eye catching that he could rent out an entire theater just so people could stare at the sun bouncing off his pearly whites for hours. His tall 5'11" built structure made him seem like a tower of love ready to rain down on any lucky woman who stumbled upon his path. He had a clean cut and ear lengthed orange hair that looked as if it hadn't been combed in days.

Orihime smiled at the person whom she recognized and, unfortunately for him, so did the man that stood next to the cash register. "You're, Mr. Kurosaki," the male stared in utter surprise. "Yes, at least I hope I am," Mr. Kurosaki commented coolly. The Yankee boy chuckled, "Boy am I lucky. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kurosaki." He shook Ichigo's extended hand wildly with excitement. Ayana was clearly annoyed because Ichigo was stealing her possible profit by showing his face at her shop.

"What do you want," she buzzed hopping he would catch her annoyance with him. Ichigo turned back towards the counter after the feeling returned to his hand. He wasn't quick enough, because the rude man injected before he could. "WHO do you think you're talking to? This is Ichigo Kurosaki. The CEO of Flashpro. You watch your mouth lady." Ichigo stared at him in spite amusement. "Thank you Mr.-" "Chuck. Call me chuck." Ichigo had his head turned eyeing Chuck as if he were staring at some vulgar maniac. "Suuure, Chuck." Ichigo turned around to the sexy auburn behind the counter. "'Xcuse me Mrs. I'm in need of a quick pick me up." Orihime giggled at Ichigo, "What would you like, Mr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked up at the menu then back at Orihime with a smile. "I'll take the regular. Give me the usual." "One Clover brewed coffee with extra milk and cream coming right up," Orihime bounced off to get his order.

Ayana rolled her eyes at Ichigo who was adjusting his tie. "Why do you insist on causing a commotion every time you show up?" Ichigo glared connivingly at the dark skinned woman. "Because I can." Ayana sucked on her teeth to make a hissing noise at him. Chuck wasn't going to let this moment pass him by.

"Mr. Kurosaki, how is the business? I'm sure it is booming with profits."

Ichigo looked up and stared into to space before looking back and answering. "Yeah, I guess so. It has been rather noisy lately which only happens when the business is running at full steam."

"That's good, hey I've got a question for ya." Chuck nervously stated.

"Ok, shoot," Ichigo replied sticking his hands in his pants pockets. Hopefully this man wasn't trying to get a discount through him instead of the store that was selling his appliances.

"My wife and I need a new dishwasher so she wants to get that Kenmore one that beeps when the dishes are clean, but I want something different." Chuck was deep in thought anticipating the possible things the young CEO might say.

"What exactly are the standards you expect from this dishwasher?" Ichigo started to get into the conversation.

"It doesn't have to be quiet."

"Ok"

"It has to be stainless."

"Alright,"

"The controls have to be on the front."

"Sure,"

"And it has to be by Flashpro."

"A-ha, that's the stuff. Well, I do have one that makes noise when it's done cleaning plus it has a self-clean system that automatically starts up after two to three dirty loads. That way you don't ever have to worry about setting the self-cleaner up yourselves." Ichigo looked back at Chuck completely confident in his machine he had designed.

"How much is that one?"

"$750.00"

"Oh boy, you got yourself another sell,"

"Glad I could help Chuck." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as Chuck pulled out his phone joyfully to text his wife the info.

Orihime came back with the coffee in her hand. "Here you are Mr. Kurosaki." She handed him the coffee cup. And he paid the fee for his steaming beverage. Before she had time to move back to the current customer, Ichigo stopped her. "Mrs. Orihime, it seems you have some whip cream on your cheek." Ichigo leaned over the counter, placing the mid part of his index finger under her chin and placing his thumb on her chins tip. Ichigo stuck his tongue out on the whip cream and placed his lips around it to take up her cheek in a dominating kiss.

Chuck was startled by this unacceptable action from Ichigo. "Mr. Kurosaki what are you doing? A married man like yourself shouldn't be goin' around kissing random women." Ichigo turned back to him still leaning over the counter and only 2 inches away from Orihime's face. "Well it's ok if the woman I know happens to be my devoted wife." Chuck blinked at this in utter shock. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him kissing Orihime once again closing his eyes to savor the moment, then opening them again as he rubbed her swollen tummy.

"Mr. Kurosaki I had no idea this woman- er, young lady was your wife." Ichigo smiled at her with a warm gaze in his eyes. "That she is." Orihime returned the smile along with a tinted blush on her cheeks. "Well excuse me Mrs. for being so rude." He tried to calmly apologize. Ayana yet again rolled her eyes at this blundering fool.

"I gotta get back to the office. Business calls. I'll see you at home tonight." Ichigo kissed his wife before making his way to the door. "Have fun in the coffee house you two."

"It's a Bakery shop you idiot!" Ayana barked at Ichigo.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why do you call it a bakery if you sell cakes and coffee here too?"

Ayana fumed with madness. "BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY ENJOY COFFEE WITH CAKE AND BREAD! BESIDES CALLING IT A _COFFEE _HOUSE MAKES IT SOUND LIKE A PLACE WHERE OLD PEOPLE COME TO DRINK THEIR MORNING BOOZE AND GET SOME ENERGY."

An old couple looked up at the lady with concerned and disappointed looks on their faces. "Well how rude." The old lady said. The man put a hand to his ear. "What did he say?"

Orihime giggled and waved goodbye to her dashing husband. "So can I still get that coffee?" Chuck asked scratching his head nervously laughing. Orihime smiled delightedly. "Sure."

* * *

"How was work today?" Orihime questioned Ichigo. "It was good. VERY productive." Ichigo took his shirt off and dropped it in the basket. He made his way over to bed and moaned as he sat onto of it. He kissed hime's cheek when he finally reached her. Ichigo frowned. "What's wrong?" He glanced at his wife who was staring at the pages of the book, but not reading the contents in it. "Ichigo nobody knows who I am." Ichigo propped his head up with his elbow on the pillow. "What do you mean." Orihime sighed. "The man at work today didn't even know I was married to you. He only noticed you and the fact you wear a ring on your finger." Ichigo tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "Hime people know who you are; some just don't know you're my wife because we keep it on low key." He pulled up her nightgown so he could kiss the belly that concealed their bundle of joy.

"Well it makes me feels so off to the side." Ichigo stopped kissing her belly so he could speak. "Hime I don't want to walk around sporting you as some kind of trophy instead of my wife and you don't come to the office or the conventions so people don't know who you are in the corporate world." Orihime frowned and covered her face with the book. "I just don't wanna feel left out like a side of your world that only comes out of the dark at night. Like the gremlins in the yard who steal our flowers of the rose bush." Ichigo chuckled at his wife's gremlin reference. He sighed in defeat. "There is a ceremony coming up soon. It's more like a get together at that 5 star hotel you and I stayed in on our wedding day, honeymoon and anniversary."

Orihime pulled the book away from her face and batted her eyes at him as if to say thank you. "You're welcome he smiled." Ichigo kissed Hime and pulled her nightgown back down. "It is a formal event though so you will need a dress." Orihime's brain sparked at these words. Ichigo had seen that look before. It was the look she got before she ever went shopping for something crazy or unique. He turned in the opposite direction of her, snuggled under the cover, and into the pillows softness. "PLEASE, wear a normal dress." Orihime's bulb flickered off in her head.

* * *

"Gnahh!" Orihime cried as she tried to slip into her dress. "It won't zip!" She hopped around the room trying to pull her dress zipper up. Ichigo groaned and looked at his watch. If they didn't leave soon, they were going to be late. "Hime please hurry up we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago." Orihime hopped over to her husband. "I'm trying, but the zipper will….not…ZIP!" she fell over, but luckily Ichigo caught her. "Turn around," he instructed her. Ichigo tried vigorously to zip up her zipper. "Suck it in," he told her slapping her butt.

"I AM sucking it in."

"Well…suck it in some more,"

"I'm trying. I won't be able to breath if I do anymore sucking in."

"I thought you said the dress fit yesterday."

"It DID."

"Well why the hell doesn't it now? What, did you gain weight over night or something. Damn, Hime."

"Honey this isn't working. She pouted wanting to cry. "Can't I just wear sweatpants?"

"No, this is the first time people are meeting you and you wanna wear sweats? Nope not happening, Hime."

"Fine then at least help me get in the car."

"Why what's wrong."

"I can't move or the zipper will break."

* * *

"There's the man of the hour. Kurosaki how have you been?" Ichigo shook hand with one of the owners of the CWD corporations. "Mr. Sohma it's nice to finally see you again." Ichigo motioned for Orihime to move forward.

"I would like you to meet my wife, Orihime Kurosaki." Mr. Sohma turned red and began to drool after getting a peek at Orihime's breast. "Hey Ichigo when you're done with her can you send her over to my house? Just kidding. I will catch you later ok." Ichigo waved goodbye to Mr. Sohma.

"I see why I don't come to these ceremonies anymore."

"Why is that, Hime."

"The people here are weird." She covered up her breast as much as she could, but considering the dress was too tight it was practically impossible. "I'm  
gonna go to the bathroom I will be right back." "Ok don't take too long. I have to give my speech in a minute," Ichigo reminded her.

Orihime made her way to the bathroom as fast as she could. She lifted her dress up to go to the bathroom knowing good and well that if she wasn't careful she was gonna have a hard time with her dress again. Orihime got to the sink and began to wash her hands. She reached for the paper towels and dropped one. Orihime bent over to pick it up.

**_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPP_**

"Huah," Orihime gasped.

"At times I would often ask myself: where would I be if I hadn't started this company. Then I realized I would probably be sitting in an office doing the same thing I do now." The crowd laughed at his witty comment. Orihime walked in hoping no one would notice her. But Ichigo did.

"I have someone that I would like you all to meet. She hasn't come to any of the conferences and hasn't even been to my office. If it wasn't for this ring on my finger, half the people I work with wouldn't know I was married." Everyone began to chuckle. "It might take her a while to get up here, she IS pregnant after all." Everyone started applauding and there were comments such as "Get her done" and "Knocked that pussy UP". Orihime was turning red from all this. How was she going to go on stage with a ripped dress."

Someone pushed Orihime forward into the spot light. She was slowly making her way to the stage hoping no one would notice. It became quiet when she finally reached the front of the room. Ichigo helped her onstage and that's when he saw it. A huge tear from the middle of waist down to the curving point of her butt. In all this he had managed to make a fool out of Orihime. She was so red not even Rudolph's nose could compare to her face. He laughed it off as they walked off stage together. Ichigo didn't mention another word to her for the rest of the night.

When they arrived home, hime stormed off to the bedroom to rip up her sorry excuse for a dress. "That was humiliating."

"Hime I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault. The stupid dress didn't have to rip." She blamed the object for her total humiliation of the night. Ichigo grabbed her butt which caused his jacket to fall from around her waist. The big tear was revealed and Orihime was yet again embarrassed. He walked over to her and with a sexy demeanor, pulled from the zipper's top down to its bottom. His strength came in handy for times like these. The dress ripped open exposing her bare back. He kissed her passionately and scooped her up into his arms. Ichigo threw Orihime on the bed.

"Ichigo be gentle take it easy."

"I am taking it easy, but I won't for long,"

"Ichigo the baby,"

"Trust me twice in one week is not gonna hurt."

"Oh ok, Hehe,"

"Round one, DING!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Review Review Review! Thanx


	10. Awake in the Darkness

**Author Notes:**I wrote this in church, but don't worry. I made sure to take communion. I know a lot of the other authors online say the same thing that I do (I have school so it took me awhile to upload this), but let me get this out there. I am not a 13 year old. I'm a junior in high school and well on my way to college. I know there are some kids on here who are only 13-15 years old; still the "I have school" excuse only works for those of us who have mid-terms, SAT/ACT, college applications, and all that other important stuff. It scares me when kids younger than myself are writing about SEX so early in their lives. I guess with the way media is today you kind of can't help but be exposed to that kind of stuff. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Awake in the Darkness

Ichigo and Orihime rested their heads against the warmth of their pillows. There was light snoring heard from Orihime. She nuzzled deep into her pillow while Ichigo turned on his side faced away from her. She had been snoring for a good two months now and Ichigo STILL hadn't learned how to ignore the noise. If he had known earlier that pregnancy would affect the way she slept, he probably would have considered a surrogate mother. The noise was somewhat bearable but from time to time he just couldn't stand it.

On top of everything she was going through, work was starting to become quite stressful for him. He had an entirely new product being created and this had caused a huge commotion during the business meetings. This meant he was coming home absolutely tired every night. Ichigo had fallen on the bed and slept in his work clothes each time only waking up to put on his sweatpants or eat the delicious meal Orihime had prepared and brought to him in bed. And for the nights that he couldn't make it to the bedroom, he slept on the couch. But tonight was different. They were both worn out and all the couple wanted to do was sleep, sleep, sleep. The night had mostly passed by quietly, that is up until 2:00 am.

The atmosphere shifted as Ichigo's spiritual pressure became heavy. Orihime began to have a hard time sleeping. She tossed and turned then tossed some more. Finally she gave up. Orihime opened her eyes to stare into the pitch dark room. She turned and looked in her husband's direction seeing him sleeping soundly. Orihime wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist. He was shaking. She sat up and held a hand to Ichigo's forehead. He was sweating profusely. Was he running a fever? He usually didn't get sick that easily. The room might be too hot so turning the a/c down would probably help a little. The pregnant auburn kicked off the sheets and wobbled down the hall to the thermostat.

Ichigo felt his body tensing up. It was almost as if the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't breathe. He was struggling to keep his heart beat at a constant pace. What the hell was happening to him? _Hime _he thought. _Hime_.

**Orihiiiiiimeeee. My princess. I'm coming for you.**

Ichigo began to spaz out. His body shook as though he were experiencing a seizure. "Go away! Get out of here!" he yelled violently at his hollow. **"What's wrong, Ichigo? Having trouble sleeping?" **the hollow laughed. "Shut the hell up!" he howled back. He could feel himself edging towards the brink of insanity. **"I'm tired of your crap." **the hollow snarled, **"Get your ass over here."** Ichigo's hollow pulled him out of reality and into his inner world.

**WHAM!**

Ichigo slammed into a skyscraper. The rubble and chunks of the wall lay around his aching body that now left a hole in the building. "Damn, you bastard." The hollow glared at Ichigo with a snarl. **"You're more pathetic than you look." **Ichigo hated when his hollow looked down on him. It made him feel weak, unable to protect those he held dear. The substitute soul reaper stood up and dusted himself off. With a quick flick of his wrist he whipped out his sword from its cloth-like sheath. If he was going to shut his hollow up, he'd have to beat him to the point where he had no breath left to speak. **"Oh, what's this?" **the hollow asked in an attempt to seem innocent, **"Do you really intend on fighting me right now?"** The orange haired soul reaper leapt at his hollow. "With every bone in my BODY!" he cried as he swung his attack at his polar opposite. **"Well then,"** the hollow said in a satisfied voice, **"I GUESS I SHOULDN'T HOLD BACK!"**

Orihime scurried down the hall back to the bedroom to once again join her husband while he slept. Hopefully turning down the air would help sooth his seemingly hot body. She climbed back in bed next to Ichigo who was now breathing calmly. She snuggled under the sheets and kissed her husband good night for the second time that day.

"Hime,"

"Yes, Ichigo,"

"Good night."

"Good night Ichi."

"Hime,"

"Yes Ichigo,"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hime,"

"Yes Ichigo,"

**"Ichigo's not here."**

Orihime cringed in fear as a strong calloused hand reached over and pinned her on her back. **"You're still** **as beautiful as I remember Hime."** The hollow now possessing Ichigo's body licked the auburn haired cutie's cheek. **"And you still taste as good as ever."** He looked down and observed her body. **"God,** **you've gotten fat. What has _he _been feeding you?" **Orihime tried to remain calm. She knew Ichigo's hollow could be crazy and destructive when he got out of control, but deep down in her heart she felt that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. After all, he enjoyed a good fight and Orihime was something worth fighting for in Ichigo's case. So hopefully his hollow felt the same way.

Orihime felt a sharp pain around her chest. She looked down. The hollow possessed Ichigo had quickly pulled out one of her breast and was biting on the nipple. She gasped and began to breathe in an uneven pattern. _He's so fast, _she thought. _When did he have time to undo the straps from my nightgown? _**"Huh, what's wrong Hime?" **the hollow asked her, **"Are you wondering how I can undress you so fast?" **Orihime's body shook in fear. Right now that theory of him being gentle with her seemed far off. The reality was that he had no intention of showing her any mercy.

The hollow pulled off the remainder of her clothes. He tossed them somewhere onto the floor in the darkness. **"Don't worry it won't hurt but a little," **the hollow snarled as he flared up his spirit energy, **"I only intend to make you beg for your life."**

* * *

The house was quiet and peaceful, save the occasional dripping of water from the faucet. The Kurosaki family hand promised themselves that they would get the faucet fixed. With three people living in the house now it wouldn't disrupt their sleeping pattern, but someone was bound to go insane if this Chinese water torture continued. Ichigo's spirit energy boomed as if it were a clap of thunder. Isshin awoke at the sudden boom. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. As he made his way to the stairs, Yuzu walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"Dad, where are you going so late at night?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm gonna go for a little walk. Be back in an hour."

Isshin closed the door behind him. Yuzu and Karin were in college now, but they still stayed at the house to help around the clinic on the weekend. "I wonder what had dad so spooked." Yuzu thought aloud. She headed back to Karin and her room. Yuzu stared questioningly at her sister. "K-Karin, what's wrong?" Karin sat on her bed shaking. _This spiritual pressure_, Karin thought, _it's-it's so immense._ _I feel_ _like it's crushing me. What is this? Who does it belong to?_

"Ichigo hold on," Isshin yelled running towards Ichigo and Orihime's house, "Just hold on a little longer."

* * *

Ichigo's hollow was roughly forcing himself into Orihime's body. She let out a cry of pain every time he did. He smiled completely in love with the sound of her sheer will to survive his crazy actions. **You look so beautiful when you scream for dear life.** He bit her neck then licked the blood like a dog licks its wounds. "Ichigo. Ichigo please help me." Orihime cried hoping Ichigo would hear her. Ichigo could hear her, but he was unable to get thru to her. "Hime, I'm coming. I will protect you." he yelled. **Ha! You two are like an old crusty couple. Crying out to each other as if you really understand each other's feelings. **He snarled. **You don't even fully understand how this family came to be, especially that baby. **He scratched at her belly. "What, are you talking about?" Orihime asked nervously. "What the hell do you mean?" Ichigo growled. The hollow simply laughed at the two. **You're pathetic Ichigo. Do you really think that YOU got Orihime pregnant? You don't even have the strength or the DICK for it. **The hollow began to laugh as if what he said were a funny joke. "You bastard!" Ichigo seethed through his teeth, "What are you trying to say?" **Heh. **

**_I_ impregnated Orihime.**

Ichigo shuddered in fear. "What the hell do you mean you impregnated Orihime?" The hollow was beginning to get annoyed. **Just that. I'm the reason that baby is in her. Did you seriously think you did it all by yourself?** "Shut the hell up!" Ichigo roared at him, "Get the hell away from her!"

"Ichigo!"

The room got quiet as they all turned their attention to the person in the doorway. "Dad," Ichigo murmured. **Teh, **the hollow mocked. Orihime was grateful her father-in-law was here. "I want you to go back and let Ichigo resurface," Isshin commanded. The hollow smirked. **And what if I don't wanna go back?** Isshin kept his cool. "Then I'll MAKE you go back." **And how exactly do you plan on making me-. **

**WHAM**

Isshin hit the hollow in the head with something hard. **GAaaaHHHHH, RAaaAaAHhhhhHH!** The hollow fell backwards letting Orihime go. He began spazing out, holding his head like it were going to explode. His eyes twitched between black with golden irises to white with brown irises. He was struggling to free himself from this whirlpool that insisted on pulling him in. **NNooooOOooOOoOoOoO!** He shrieked again.

Orihime fell on her side in agonizing pain. She rolled over and fell off on the floor holding her stomach. She tried to fight the pain as much as she could but it was too strong. "Orihime, Orihime are you alright?" Isshin rushed over to check on her. She cried in pain even more. _The baby's spiritual pressure is flaring. _He realized. "Ichigo! Get your hollow under control! It's affecting Orihime!" Isshin yelled to his son.

"Get DOWN HERE!" Ichigo yelled one final time. He resurfaced breathing heavily. **You bastard. Look what you did. I'm the one who helped you. _I_ should be getting laid more now that she's pregnant.** The hollow grumbled one last time before drifting off somewhere deep into Ichigo's mind. Ichigo felt relief, until he saw Orihime on the ground. "Orihime!" Ichigo panicked jumping off the bed to be by her side. She was knocked out cold. _Ichigo_ came a voice. Ichigo looked up. Zangetsu had materialized. _Ichigo she should be fine for now. His ranting and raving just sent the baby's body into shock which stressed out its spiritual pressure. _"Zangetsu is right," Isshin confirmed, "She might not wake up for a while, but she'll be ok." Ichigo felt relieved once more.

_I will do what I can to keep him under control, but the rest will be up to you Ichigo. _Zangetsu informed him. _If you do not trust that you can resolve this problem of keeping him below surface, then I won't be able to help you. Don't lose fate Ichigo._

* * *

**Author Notes:** I finally finished this chapter even though there are only 2,000 something words. Hope you guys liked it and look for the next chapter coming soon. Hopefully I can upload a chapter a week. I'm gonna shoot for every Monday to upload a chapter. So check back each week. It will be kind of like watching a tv show scheduled for every Monday night. See you all soon. Now I'm gonna go do some laundry. LOL


	11. Asleep in the Light

Asleep in the Light

**Author Notes: **I really don't have much to say. On to the next chapter.

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident with Ichigo's hollow. They continued their weekdays like any other day. Orihime went to work at Delicious Delicacies with Ayana, while Ichigo conducted his meetings and filed through reports and paper work. Neither one really made contact with the other, mostly because Ichigo was scared of hurting his innocent wife.

The work day had finally come to an end for the CEO. He was tired, hungry, and had a terrible migraine. The fact that his hollow kept complaining about having Orihime all to himself only added on to his extending list of pains. Ichigo waved goodbye to the last of the employees who were working late (which really wasn't many). He drove home contemplating whether or not his spouse had made dinner. It was true she only had three more weeks before she could go on maternity leave, but Orihime just wouldn't see things his way. She insisted on working through maternity leave because she loved her job. Ichigo snorted at this thought. Her stubbornness might be the reason Ulquiorra took a liking to her in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo pulled up in the driveway. He made his way upstairs to the kitchen, which was on a separate floor from the garage, but the first floor of the actual residential part of the house. Staring at the stove he realized that nothing was cooking or had been cooked. He looked around at the living room to search for his soul mate. She was nowhere in sight. Ichigo walked out the room to the hallway and slowly stalked over to the bedroom.

Hime was sitting on the bed rubbing her tummy. Ichigo smiled as he walked towards the auburn beauty. She turned around after sensing his spiritual pressure. Her smile faded to a frown. Ichigo noticed and faked his trademark scowl. "What, you aren't happy to see me?" He smirked at her and leaned in for a kiss. Orihime put a finger to his lips. "I'm waiting on the real Ichigo," she whispered. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Orihime giggled. Quit playing games, silly." she shook her finger playfully, "Hurry up and pull it out." Before the baffled Ichigo could question her, she pounced on him with her hands around his throat. "Hkkt," Ichigo choked as her grip tightened. "Come on Hichigo. What are you waiting for?" Ichigo's eyes widened at this statement. _So that's what she meant,_ Ichigo inferred trying to shake her off.

"Hime, please stop. I don't know what's wrong, but you've gotta snap out of it."

"Quit teasing me and show me your true form. Why are you hiding?"

**Damn she obviously can't wait can she?**

Ichigo's head began to throb. He felt a stinging in his eyes. Slowly black began to take over his outer eye and gold took control of his irises. Orihime let go of Ichigo's throat and slowly backed off of him. He steadied his body as he stood up, his head still throbbing out of pain. "No, this won't happen again. I don't know what you did, but I won't let you have her." He seethed through his teeth. **What do you mean won't let me have her? She's already mine.** "What the hell makes you think that," Ichigo growled. **Haven't you ever heard of, 'What's mine is yours'? **You bastard! That doesn't apply to you!" Ichigo was about to blow a fuse.

He stumbled to get to the bathroom door. Everything froze. **Aah, it's nice to be back on top. **Ichigo'sbody stretched its arms and turned around to face Orihime.** Now, where were we?**

Ichigo awoke in his inner world. _Ichigo,_ came a voice. He opened his eyes and turned to Zangetsu in his usual spot, standing on his pole-like platform. "Old man."

Suddenly Ichigo sprung up realizing where he was. If he really was on the side of this building, then it meant right now there was a chance that his hollow was roaming around in his body. _So you have noticed haven't you?_ The orange haired adult turned to face his mentor with a confused look on his face.

"Zangetsu, what the hell is going on around here?"

_I figured this would happen._

"What do you mean? Old man do you know what's happening?"

_Yes._

"Well then tell me! What the hell did he do to her?"

_It's not what he did to her. It's what she did to him._

"What, what are you talking about? Quit talking in riddles and tell me!"

_Calm down Ichigo! Your anger and stress is what caused all this commotion. _Zangetsu's face mirrored the concern and conflict within him.

"I'm sorry…..Zangetsu. Just… I don't know what to do. What's going on? What's happening to Orihime?"

_Her spiritual pressure is hibernating. Your baby's is the one acting out. I guess you could call it a trance._

Ichigo's expression was now filled with concern. His wife was in a trance. How long was it going to last? Could he possibly wake her up? Ichigo's mind was racing. Zangetsu obviously sensed it.

_She should be fine._ His comment caught Ichigo's attention._ It's almost as if the baby is using her as a host. Well, I guess it already is considering it's inside her body and women have been having babies this way for the longest time._

"So you're saying that all we really have to do is snap the hostess out of her trance and show the baby who's boss by shifting its pressure out of Orihime's pressure."

_It might work….or it might just send her body into shock._

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his manifested zanpakuto.

"It never can be that simple. What else is there Zangetsu?" His arms were now crossed over his exposed chest.

_Her spiritual pressure is hibernating. If we startle the baby, no doubt it will go back into hiding. Considering that the baby is nearing its due date in the upcoming months, that explains why this whole incident in the last week has occurred._

"So you're saying it could happen again?"

_Only time can tell. But if we spook the baby without re-awakening Orihime's spiritual pressure….._

"Z-Zangetsu. Are you saying it won't ever come back?"

He nodded the affirmative. Now Ichigo was definitely stressed. He knew Hime could strive without her spiritual pressure. She would forgive him after he explained what had happened, but it would only crush him to know that he had been the cause of such grief.

"Damn it! Why does this have to be so difficult! This is my hollow that's done this to her! My hollow awakened and pushed her into the darkness from the very beginning. Why the hell can't I protect her and stop hurting her! DAMMNN IITTT!" Ichigo's fist collided with the building wall. Tears began to fill his eyes.

_"HIIIMMMEEEEE!"_

* * *

On the surface, Ichigo's hollow was seductively touching Orihime's body. **I finally have you all for myself and damn does it feel good.** The hollow began to kiss up and down her tummy, occasionally nipping at her belly button. "You're so naughty my love," Orihime giggled. **Orihime, I know you prefer me this way over that soft, sorry excuse for a human. **"He shouldn't even exist," she replied, confirming her approval of his ideas. The hollow smiled feeling very confident about being chosen over Ichigo.

**Oh Hime, I just can't tell you how good it feels to finally hear you say those words. **

"Darling," she leaned in for a kiss.

**Oh HIIIMMMEEE!**

Orihime jumped at his yelling of her name. The hollow possessing Ichigo's body clapped a hand over his mouth. **_Where the hell did that come from? _**He thought to himself. "The same place that you'll be going back to!" Ichigo yelled to his hollow.

The hollow was thrown back into Ichigo's subconscious as Ichigo forced him into submission. "Don't you dare rear your ugly head around my wife ever again, Do YOU HEAR ME!" Ichigo held the hollow by its collar and was seething through his teeth. His hollow grinned and simply pushed Ichigo's hands away from his throat. **Heh, I guess you would come running back for her since you consider her to be your pride and joy. **"Damn straight I would. I'll protect her no matter what. Because I-"

"Love her!"

**Love her!**

Ichigo's yelling had reached the surface of his body allowing Orihime to hear his confession. It shook her out of her trance. She held a hand to her head as she tried to steady the dizziness that had now overcome her. "Ichigo," she murmured to his body.

**Guess it can't be helped. You're developing that father instinct. **The hollow chuckled at his opposite."Yeah, I guess I am." He replied with an over confident look on his face. The hollow laughed back. **Don't get too cocky, that daddy figure is only gonna slow you down. I just hope it doesn't rub off on me. **The hollow walked passed Zangetsu then turned around to face Ichigo. **Until next time, king. **His hollow vanished into a deeper part of his subconscious.

Zangetsu turned and nodded in approval as if to say that Ichigo's hollow had been defeated. Ichigo sighed and plopped onto the ground. He closed eyes and sat in silence for a few minutes. Zangetsu broke his peace. _You better get back to Orihime. She's probably worried._ Ichigo smirked as he opened one eye to look at Zangetsu. "Alright then. I better get going." Ichigo stood up and waved his goodbye.

"Ichigo. Ichigo are you ok?" Orihime was shaking her husband nervously. He jolted forward startling her some more. "Hime, are you hurt." Ichigo checked. Orihime threw her arms around him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what happened." He paused hoping that what he said would be the best decision for both of them. "Hime, I want you to go on maternity leave." She pulled back to look him in the eyes, wondering if she heard him correctly. "I would feel more comfortable knowing you were safe if anything like this were to happen again. I'm just lucky you were home when the baby went rogue." She sighed, "Ok, I understand." As much as it would bother her not to be at work, her husband wanted what was best for her and she would take that over Delicious Delicacies any day.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Yippy I finished. I had to get a perm and it got in the way of my writing this story. Don't forget to review guys. Next chapter will be up on Monday.


	12. Mrs Kurosaki

**Author Notes:** Congrates to my viewers! Love, Pocky, & Little Kurosaki has gotten over 11,000 views! I'm so happy. ^.^ Another reason I'm excited is because Tite Kubo renewed his contract with TV Tokyo and **Bleach's next season will air on March 22!** He posted it on his Twitter, so unless some one is messing with my head I think Bleach will definitely be back on soon. I'd known this for awhile now, but I wanted to confirm that it was true.

* * *

Mrs. Kurosaki

"Ichigoooo, good morning."

"Mm, good morning Hime," Ichigo murmured. He rolled over in the bed, to face his wife who towered over him holding a tray. "I made you breakfast," she extended her arms to show him the food. He sat up straight allowing the sheets to fall to his waist exposing his slender, fit body. "Wow, it looks great." She giggled and leaned in close to her husband. "Not as great as you do." He blushed knowing that she probably was very flirty due to her hormones. "Mrs. Kurosaki, you're in a good mood this morning," he chuckled. "Mmhm," she nodded batting her eyelashes at him. "Ichigo," she leaned in to kiss him. Ichigo puckered up for his wife.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Orihime's mouth was shaped as if she were screeching, her eyes wide open. Ichigo jumped back and fell out of his bed onto the floor. He rubbed his head and used the bed to support his body. "Guh," he grumbled, "Guess it was just a dream." He turned to his alarm clock. "Shut up," he slammed his fist on the snooze button. It wasn't until his arm was out of the way that he realized it was 9:40a.m., an hour later than when he was supposed to.

Ichigo sprung off of the floor and ran to change his clothes. "Crap! How did I sleep so late and why the hell was my alarm clock set forward an extra hour?" he contemplated all these questions. Ichigo rushed out the door and jumped into his custom made Audi R8. If he hadn't hit the remote to open the garage door, he might have crashed through it.

Ichigo burst thru the front door. Running towards the elevator and then to the business room. "Mr. Kurosaki, you're very late. The meeting should have started 10 minutes ago." Ms. Kichida was rushing beside him keeping a steady pace while handing her boss his schedule, a pad full of notes, and a mug of coffee. "I know, I know. My alarm went off an hour late today," he explained. She began fumbling with his tie that he obviously didn't have time to fix.

Ichigo finally reached the door when he stopped to turn around and face Ms. Kichida. "Hey, did you do something with your hair?" He motioned towards his face moving his index finger up and down in the air. "Oh, yes. I cut my hair half an inch shorter and put in dark brown highlights," the 23 year old secretary informed him twisting a strand of hair around her finger. "I-I like it. It looks good." He nodded. She blushed at her orange haired boss. "Thank you," she replied.

Ms. Kichida looked up to Ichigo like an older brother. He had given her the job after she graduated from college. They literally bumped into each other on the street and ended up chatting over lunch about her resume, college degree, and when she could start her first day on the job. When she saw how unorganized his office was, how messy his desk became, and how practically screwed up his schedule had been she definitely felt fit for the job as his secretary.

She smiled and waved. "Good luck. Knock 'em dead," she giggled. "If I do that, I won't be able to negotiate with these men. Plus I probably would end up in jail and you KNOW this place would fall apart without me," He sarcastically smirked. She laughed, "Mr. Kurosaki, just get in there already." She pushed her boss towards the door. He chuckled. "Okay, okay I'm going," he said slightly opening the door. "Let me know how it goes." she smiled. "Yeah, see you in an hour," he turned back to the door. She smiled as he entered in. "He is a one hot mess."

"O-Orihime what are you doing here?" Ayana questioned eyes bulging out of her head. "I'm working, silly. What does it look like?" Orihime began to put her apron on. Ayana rubbed her temples with her middle fingers. "Orihime you're not supposed to be here. You're on maternity leave," Ayana reminded her. The auburn haired lady turned around. "I just couldn't bring myself to stay at home. I love my job and I love the Double D," she confessed to her boss. Ayana's face softened as a smile crept across it. "Guess I can't get rid of you that easy can I?" she laughed. Orihime's face brightened. "Thank you, Ayana." The shop owner winced at Orihime's blissful attitude. "By the way I thought we agreed the nickname for Delicious Delicacies would be Deli D. Double D sounds like that stupid character from Ed, Edd, and Eddy." Orihime made a funny face at the nickname.

"How about Deli Deli?"

"Neh."

"D2." Orihime said in a robot voice.

They both looked at each other. "De Del." They said in unison. Somehow this made their day a little bit brighter.

* * *

Orihime returned home a little late that night. When she got to the door she was greeted by an unexpected surprise.

"Hello Hime," Ichigo said with a stern look on his face. She turned to see her husband sitting in his office chair looking at papers, his glasses now falling to the bridge of his nose. She tried to hide the fear she felt inside from seeing her husband glaring in such an intimidating way. "Hello Ichigo." she replied, "How was your day?" "Oh my day was great Hime. The meeting went by pretty fast." He said standing up and making his way towards her, "But you know it's funny. I woke up late because my alarm clock was set forward an hour." He eyed his wife as she gulped under his gaze. "That's inconvenient," she pretended like nothing was wrong. Orihime turned to make her way to their bedroom when Ichigo slipped a hand under her belly. This made her stop and turn back to face him. His brown eyes shone into her gray ones.

"It could have been those gremlins. They are quite sneaky," she lied to him. "Orihime," Ichigo sternly spoke. She broke down. "Ok ok Ichigo it was me. I did it," she pouted. He smiled at his success in getting the truth out of her. "I just couldn't stay away from De Del," she admitted burying her face into his shirt. He laughed at her childish antics.

"I was late for my meeting Hime."

"I'm sorry Ichi,"

"I should punish you for this."

"What are you going to do."

"No more red bean paste for a week."

"Ichigo that's so harsh."

"Ha ha, Oh Hime."

Later on that night, the couple made their way to bed. Hime lay on her side facing Ichigo, while he sat up leaning against a pillow typing away on his computer. "What are you doing," she asked. "I'm searching for anyone who's available to be my assistant on the job," he answered back. Orihime looked confused. "I thought Ms. Kichida was your assistant." "Nope she is my secretary," he continued to click away at the keys. Orihime watched her concentrating husband. "Well when do you meet these people?" "Tomorrow, at the office," he replied still typing away. Orihime jumped at this answer. "But tomorrow is the busiest day at De Del." Ichigo stopped and turned to his wife. "You weren't planning on going back to work tomorrow were you?" Ichigo eyed his wife sternly. "Uh, well. Actually… I was," she answered back. "Oh really," he smirked haughtily. Orihime became a little nervous from his sly remark. "What are you thinking about Ichigo?" "Oh nothing." He chuckled, "Nothing at all."

The next morning Orihime woke up to find Ichigo missing from the bed. She shrugged the thoughts away figuring that he probably went to work early. _He did say he was interviewing people that were trying to hold the position as his new assistant, _she reminded herself mentally. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "If Ichigo is at work then that means that I can go to De Del!" she exclaimed. Orihime flew out of bed as fast as her pregnant body would allow her. She practically ran to get dressed and then skipped to work, even though her skip looked more like shuffling. Orihime burst through the front door with a smile until she came to a halt.

"Hello Orihime."

There sat Ichigo at the bar conversing with Ayana. Orihime swore her body had been frozen like ice. He was sipping on his usual coffee and raised an eyebrow to her. "He..hello Ichigo," she slowly spoke. Ichigo grinned as he placed his coffee down. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to work today." He made his way towards his wife, his steps slow and exaggerated. She nodded at him to affirm that she wasn't joking. He shoved his hands into his pockets when he finally stood in front of her. "I'm glad I came when I did. We wouldn't want to over work our self now would we?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow at her once more. "I..uh," she stuttered. Ichigo placed a kiss on her lips. "Oh Mrs. Kurosaki. You really have gotten yourself into a dilemma haven't you? I told you to stay home you change my alarm and sneak to work. Then I leave early today to see if you would come here." Ichigo turned to face Ayana. "Looks like I owe you 50 bucks don't I?" "Hell yeah you do. I told you she would be here." Ayana snootily pointed out her correctness. Ichigo walked towards the shop owner to pay her his debt. "Ayana you were betting money on me?" Orihime looked disappointed. Ayana began to count the bills. "Come on Hime it was an easy win. I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Ichigo looked back at his wife. "Come with me Hime." she looked up at him, "We're going back home."

* * *

Orihime sat in the passenger sit of their Audi R8. _Why me?_ she thought. _Why did I marry such a caring man? _It was a Monday morning and Ichigo had forced his wife into submission and made her go to work with him so he could watch her. "You brought this upon yourself Hime." he reminded her, "You've been such a naughty, naughty girl." Hime scrunched up her nose at her husband's comment. "I could just stay at home you know." She hoped he would take the hint and let her do what she wanted. Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, I gave you that option and you chose not to take it. Now you're coming with me."

They pulled up at his office building. She had only been here once before- late at night, when she visited Ichigo before they were married- and yet it still looked so big. The building had the color of the Freedom Tower but looked like the Rockefeller Center. It was open and spacious, yet tall and confined. They pulled up under the overhead that was the opening door to the lobby. Ichigo stepped out as one of the valet came to take his keys and park the car. "Good morning Mr. Kurosaki, sir." he said. "Good morning Ichigo slightly waved back as he helped his wife out the low riding sports car. He led her inside as Orihime Oo'ed and Ah'ed at the interior of the building. They reached the elevator as Ichigo pushed the button for the 34th floor. He was on the top floor for his business, but there were other companies among the other floors. The building had a pool on the same floor as the lobby, an underground garage, dining rooms and restaurants on floor 2, the conference rooms on floor 3, hotel rooms on the next seventeen floors, fourteen floors after that belonged to Flashpro, the next fifteen belonged to a second company and the final twelve belonged to a smaller business. So in total there were sixty-one floors.

Ichigo reached the 34th floor and helped his wife waddle out. He reached the front desk where Ms. Kichida sat. "Mr. Kurosaki, good morning." Kichida greeted him. She noticed the auburn haired woman standing next to Ichigo. "Oh, um hello." Ichigo held his hand out to Orihime and brought her forward for his secretary to see. "Ms. Kichida this is my wife Orihime." Ms. Kichida's face brightened and a wide smile spread across it. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kurosaki." Orihime heard the name in which Kichida used. "Oh you don't have to call me Mrs. Kurosaki. Orihime is perfectly fine." Ms. Kichida wrinkled her nose at Orihime. "Hmm." Orihime felt a little uncomfortable hearing her married last name. Ichigo chuckled. "Something tells me the two of you will get along just fine. Ms. Kichida, can you show Mrs. Kurosaki around the building?" Kichida smiled and nodded the affirmative. "Yes sir. Right this way Mrs. Kurosaki." Orihime looked at Ichigo wide eyed. He simply smiled and waved goodbye. Her jaw dropped. He really was doing this. He was allowing his wife to take special treatment from everyone in the office.

"..and this is the lounge where we get our coffee and hang out 'til our lunch break is over." Orihime was surprised by all the things she had seen on the tour. Her husband was running a REAL business. Kichida turned around to face Orihime. "If you need anything, just let me know." "Uh, yes. Of course." Orihime replied. Ms. Kichida headed back to her desk as if she were a soldier being called back to its post. Orihime began to walk around from floor to floor. Little did Orihime know that she was attracting attention from the men in the office.

"Hello sexy."

"Lookin' good, beautiful."

"Hubba hubba."

*whistling*

Orihime's face turned a funny pink. She was pregnant and they were still trying to make a move on her. There was one guy in particular who didn't back down from a chance to please a woman.

"Haruto, man did you see the hot babe in the office?" one of the guys asked. "Hell yeah I did." He answered back. "You gonna make a move man?" "Damn right I am. I get any woman I want!" he confidently stated. Orihime was headed in their direction and Haruto didn't waste any time.

"Hey there gorgeous. Heard you're new around here."

"Um, yes I am."

"Heh, how bout you and I go talk over dinner and later on we can go back to my place."

"Uh, um."

"Don't be shy babe."

Haruto was now moving his hand down towards Orihime's butt.

"Ahem,"

Haruto and Orihime moved to see Ichigo standing behind them. "Mr. Kurosaki, sir. I figured you'd be in your office." Haruto tried to cover up. Ichigo walked towards his wife and pulled her close. "Mrs. Kurosaki how bout you head back to my office." Haruto gawked at this. "Mrs. K-Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked at his employee. "Yes, my wife." The employee tried to settle things in a calm mannerly matter. "Mr. Kurosaki I had no idea. I mean really come on." Ichigo pretended to understand then sternly shouted, "Get back to work Mr. Kojima!" He scurried off with his friend behind him. Orihime turned to her husband and smiled. He looked at her as a deep red tinted his face. "Let's go to my office."

Back in the office Orihime flipped between tv channels on Ichigo's plasma screen television. Mizuiro walked in smiling at his old friend. "Good morning Mr. CEO. How are you?" Ichigo stood and greeted Mizuiro. "Hey, Mizuiro. How you been?" The COO turned to see Orihime lying on the lounge chair in Ichigo's office. "Is that Orihime?" Orihime looked at Mizuiro, a smile on her face. "Hello Mizuiro," she waved. "Hi, Orihime." he smiled back. "Ichigo you need to make the announcement on the P.A. system soon. You know everyone is gonna head home in an hour." The black haired man reminded his boss. "Oh, yeah I'll do that right now." Mizuiro walked out the office as Ichigo sat back in his chair and clicked the button to turn on the system. The loud speaker rang throughout the office floors.

"Hello everyone. This is Mr. Kurosaki. I just wanted to remind you of the upcoming events. There will be a meeting on the fourth of May and-"

"Ichigo what are you doing?"

"-Hime I'm talking on the P.A. system."

"Oh I want to try!"

"No, Hime go back. Stay over there. Hime!"

"Hellooooo. Hehe this is fun."

"Honey please get off."

"Aw ok."

"Thank you. Anyway as I was saying-"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes Hime?"

"I have a question."

"Can't it wait?"

"No,"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Do you think I should breast feed?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I don't know. Don't the doctors tell you if you should do that?"

"Yes, but still. In your opinion: What do you think?"

"Hime it really doesn't matter to me. Do whatever."

"Honey you should breast feed too!"

"Now that's just crazy! Men don't breast feed. We don't even have the breast to do it!"

"But I read in this article where a man produced milk and was breast feeding his babies. We should check and see if you do the same!"

"Heck no! Stay away from me! Don't come near, Hime! No, n-n-no! AAAHHH HIMEEEEEE!"

"Ichigo I'm just checking your nipples."

"Your hands are freezing. And quit rubbing my nipples. It's just weird."

"Ichigo you look really nice with your chest exposed like that."

"HIME."

People in the office looked at each other. Some shrugged their shoulders while others shook their heads. One man in the office tried to plug his ears with his fingers to block out the noise.

One thing was for sure: this woman definitely balance out his work life in the office with excitement and stress.

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm done and the next chapter should be about work too.


	13. New Girl in Town

**Author Notes:**Here we go again. Next chapter.

* * *

New Girl in Town

Ichigo and Orihime had gotten use to working side by side in the office. She was his assistant until the replacement showed up. He wouldn't have it any other way, but in the next few days all that was about to change. It all started a week after Orihime first showed up to be the fill in assistant. Ichigo and Orihime were out at lunch talking about the new assistant who would soon be arriving for her job.

Ichigo sat across the table from Orihime. He began to cut his steak when his wife brought up the subject of finding his new assistant. "Ichigo how is the search coming along?" she was stuffing her face with mashed potatoes. He looked up from cutting his steak to answer her. "Uh good I guess. I've found the assistant. She just has to move down to Karakura and get settled in." Orihime made an "o" shape with her lips and went back to eating. He watched her eat more mashed potatoes and then placed his utensils down to take her hand in his.

"Hime if you're worried about being stuck at home again, you don't have to."

"I know, but I like working in your office. We do a lot of fun things."

"I wouldn't say they were _FUN_. More like enthusiastic ideas."

Ichigo thought about all the random things she had done this past week. She had spilled coffee on some important papers, humiliated him via P.A. system, had drawn silly pictures in his notes, and walked in during his business meeting to discuss the possible uprising of technology against humans.

Ichigo sighed. He was glad most of the men in his meetings understood that his pregnant wife was a very unique person. She practically stood out to anyone. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and focused on the task at hand.

"Hime you can always go work at the Kurosaki clinic."

"But I don't wanna work at the clinic." She pouted her lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He figured this would happen.

She could be so stubborn from time to time, but usually she got her way. "Hime please," Ichigo said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I really don't want to argue with you about this right now." Orihime crossed her arms over her ample chest, while she poked her bottom lip out. He groaned at her unshakeable state and continued to eat his meal.

"What?! She doesn't want to come work with daddy?!"

Ichigo moved the phone away from his ear and closed one eye just as his father began to yell. "She said it herself and it's practically impossible to change her mind once it's set." Ichigo said cautiously placing the phone against his ear. Isshin began to whimper like a dog. Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes. "Here, Hime talk to him." Ichigo held the phone out towards his wife who was lying on their couch still pouting. Orihime held the phone. "Hime, my darling daughter, why don't you want to come work with your daddy?" Isshin squabbled. "Because it's boring there." Orihime explained almost not considering Isshin's feelings. He began to cry on the other end of the phone. Orihime handed the mobile device back to her husband. Isshin was still crying when his son started to speak. "Well, I will talk to you later. I figure you want to be left alone to mourn," Ichigo sarcastically implied. He ended the call and folded his arms looking at his wife. "What?" she asked when she realized he was staring at her. He shook his head. "Nothing."

He made his way towards his home office as Orihime got off the couch and followed him there. He sat down at the desk and started up his Windows 8 touch screen computer. He turned on the tv and changed it to the news channel. "Sooo, that's it?" she asked him crossing her arms once more. "Yep, pretty much," he said typing on his computer. She was a little disappointed that her husband wasn't going to debate with her any more. For the rest of the night, the two avoided each other. Even while sleeping in bed, they made no physical contact at all.

The next morning Ichigo left early to go to work, knowing that if he stayed until the alarm went off, Orihime was going to have one of those husband-wife-make-up conversations. He groaned from just thinking about it because those talks really REALLY sucked. Besides, there was another reason he had gone early.

Orihime bounced over to the kitchen counter to get started on her breakfast. It upset her that Ichigo had left so early and didn't even say good-bye or good morning. She began to mix the pancake batter when there came a knock at the door. She stopped everything she was doing to go answer. "Coming!" she yelled as she ran to the front door. Orihime was greeted by a friendly smile.

"Hello, Orihime. It's been a while. I see you're looking well."

Orihime face brightened as a wide smile spread across. "Rukia!" she cried with joy. Orihime pulled the petite woman into a tight hug. Rukia smiled as she hugged the blissful woman back. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you on a mission or just visiting? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just so happy you're here!" Orihime was over exerting herself with excitement. Rukia laughed and stepped back to take a good look at the auburn. "Orihime you're glowing," she pointed out. Hime smiled as Rukia poked at her tummy. Rukia's face turned into a worried one. Orihime took notice of this. "What is it Rukia?" she questioned. "Oh nothing," Rukia replied smiling once again.

There came a sudden rumbling and bumping noise outside the door. Orihime and Rukia turned around the face the direction of the noise. "Rukia did you really have to buy all this junk?" came the voice. Coming up the drive way from the car with two bags full of stuff under each arm was Renji Abarai. Orihime smiled at the red headed male. "Oh, Renji you're here too!" "Well of course I am." He remarked back. "Rukia would get into too much trouble if I left her alone." He placed the bags on the floor and breathed heavily. The girls began to laugh. "Wow Renji. You can fight off espadas, become a lieutenant, wield a bankai, and defend the world of the living, but you can't carry a few bags? You are a weakling." Rukia teased. "Tch, whatever Rukia."Renji said leaning in close to her face. Rukia chuckled and pushed his face away. "Renji Abarai you are full of it." "Well if I wasn't you wouldn't have a reason to keep me close, Rukia Abarai." Orihime was thrown aback by this statement. She held a quizzical look.

"Rukia ABARAI?"

Ichigo looked up at Renji from his paper work. Renji had shown up at his office to sit down and talk with him, but they had gotten sidetracked by the subject at hand. "Yeah, we've been married for a good three months now." Renji said scratching the back of his head. Ichigo was so surprised even though it was pretty obvious that they were mad about each other. "Why didn't you tell us you were getting married? We would have come to the wedding." Ichigo said. "Yeah well Captain Kuchiki and the Kuchiki clan were a little strict on family engagements." Renji admitted. "Damn that Byakuya," Ichigo cursed aloud.

Renji sat down at Ichigo's desk and messed with the random knick-knacks that stood there. The intercom went off as Ms. Kichida broke the random silence.

"Mr. Kurosaki, the new assistant is here to see you."

"Let her in Ms. Kichida."

"Yes sir."

The door clicked open as a young woman, no older than Ichigo, entered the room. "Hello Mr. Kurosaki. I'm Ms. Yukari, your new assistant." She said in a business manner. Ichigo stood up behind his desk to greet her. "Hello Ms. Yukari. Please, have a seat." he instructed. The young lady took her seat next to Renji.

Ms. Yukari was a very attractive woman. Her long brunette locks cascaded onto her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Her plump pink lips looked as if angels themselves had kissed them. The irises in her eyes burst with a sapphire color. She had a built body structure that would make any woman jealous. Her hips were wide and her butt was perky. Her breasts were at least a C-cup and bounced whenever she moved. In other words: she was a boy's sex toy. Her Luscious Kiss perfume wafted around the two men, sending them into a trance.

Ichigo smiled and sat down again. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Yukari," he politely said. Renji was leaning back in the comfy chair next to her observing how Ichigo conducted his business. Ichigo began questioning Ms. Yukari and telling her about her schedule during the week. She wouldn't really have an office since she'd be running around finishing his errands. Renji was surprised at how calm and collected Ichigo could be while running his business. He also noticed how star-gazed and flirtatious Ms. Yukari seemed towards his CEO friend.

The woman batted her eyes and smiled seductively at Ichigo who didn't seem to be taking her hints. Her eyes roamed up and down his muscular chest and strong arms that shown through his dress shirt. He was an extremely attractive man. As he reached for his mug of coffee, she noticed the gold band around his left ring finger. _Damn, he's married _she cursed inwardly. Her eyes now noticed the multiple pictures on his desk. One she focused on mostly was of an auburn woman sitting on the beach in a bikini, holding a plate of watermelon, and being passionately kissed by her new boss. _Wow, she's beautiful._ Ms. Yukari thought. _She's one lucky woman. _"Thank you, Ms. Yukari." Ichigo said. She snapped out of her trance. "For what," she asked a little embarrassedly. "For making my job a lot easier," he flashed a smile. She felt herself melting away. _He is so FINE._

* * *

When the men returned home the ladies were giggling and talking about pretty much nonsense. Orihime rushed to Ichigo's side and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home, Ichigo." He smiled back and rubbed her tummy. "I see you two have been doing just fine without us," Ichigo chuckled. They all sat and ate dinner then gathered in the family room for a movie. When it was around 11:20, both couples decided to turn in for the night. Ichigo let the Abarais sleep in the guest room down the hall from his office. Ichigo and Orihime snuggled into bed and made themselves comfortable.

"Dinner was great Hime." he nuzzled her with his cheek. "Thank you," she giggled back. He smirked and began to kiss his way up her arm. "Oh, Ichigo. Stop it. Stop it." She laughed. He started to pull up her night gown when Orihime's gentle hands stopped him. "Not tonight Ichi." She informed. He sighed a little disappointed. "Guess none of that will be going on for two more months now will it?" he chuckled leaning in for a kiss. They were midway there, close to each other's lips when they heard a noise.

"UUHHHHH, RENJI."

Ichigo and Orihime's eyes widened at this comment. He turned to look at the door his eyes still wide in horror and his lips still perked out. Orihime's face began to turn red. "Are Renji and Rukia really making all that noise?" she questioned. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HEEELLL RENJI?!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Haha, I'm going to leave it at that. I want to start the next chapter off based on this last stanza. Sorry this took so long to upload. I was at a track meet 7:00 in the morning and it was 45 degrees outside. PLUS the wind was blowing. It was awful. Usually I'm at home typing up the new chapter on Saturdays, but nope. I was at a track meet in the blinding snow and freezing fog. LOL JK I live in Florida. There's no snow or fog. But it WAS cold. Anyway see you next chapter.


	14. Heaven's Gift to Us

**Author Notes:**I really hope you all like the story so far I've had alot of fun writing it.

* * *

Heaven's Gift to Us

The next morning Renji came out of the guest room with a wide smile on his face. "Good morning, Orihime." Orihime couldn't look Renji in the eyes. Not after what he and Rukia had done during the night. She simply turned back to her cooking. Rukia came out at the same time that Ichigo walked in. "Good morning everyone. Did you all get a good night sleep? I know I did." She smiled. Ichigo choked on his coffee as he spit a little out of his mouth. Orihime patted him on the back hoping to help relieve him of his frantic choke attack. "Boy, what's his problem?" Renji wondered aloud.

Ichigo turned around and quickly made his way towards Renji. He stopped when their toes were touching and their faces were literally centimeters apart. "Uh, Ichigo-" "Come with me." Ichigo interrupted Renji and pulled him by his arm, marching out of the room and into the garage. Orihime and Rukia were left in the kitchen, adjoined to the family room, looking confused like little children who had caught their parents in the middle of a sexual act.

Ichigo sighed and then leaned against the wall, propping his right foot up and setting the flat of his sole on the wall. "What's up Ichigo?" Renji asked in his usually calm, but delusional way. Ichigo looked up from the floor and raised an eyebrow at Renji. "It's not what's up right now, but what was UP last night per say." "Excuse me," Renji asked. "What the hell are you talking about, Ichigo?"

"Renji, we heard what you and Rukia were doing last night."

"And, what was that?"

Ichigo knew if he didn't get to the point of the conversation fast, he was going to lose his red headed friend.

"Sex Renji! Sex! We heard all of it!"

Renji's face was red from embarrassment. "You, you heard us?" "Yeah. We did." Ichigo sarcastically said as if he were surprised Renji was finally catching on. Renji questioned him a little more hoping he was wrong about what his friend had heard.

"So, last night."

"Yeah,"

"You heard us,"

"Yep,"

"Me and Rukia."

"Who else?"

"Caught in the act."

"Yeah,"

"All of it,"

"Yes, Renji."

"Even the parts where I stuck my-"

"Dagadaba! Yes, yes. We heard everything. Yes." Ichigo was fanning his hands towards Renji as if he was trying to push Renji's words away from his ears. He tilted his head to one side and closed the opposite eye. "Ok, ok. I understand. We were a little loud." "Heh, a little?" Ichigo haughtily laughed at Renji. "Ok, really loud." Renji rephrased, his eye twitching from irritation. Ichigo noticed his now irritated friend and decided it would be best to let the issue slide considering it wasn't a problem that would last. "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I mean when you've just recently married you can't help but be so sexually attracted to each other."

Renji looked up at Ichigo with contentment in his eyes. "Thanks, Ichigo." he smiled putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, I've been there, when your hormones are raging & you're love struck and it's practically impossible to hide the throbbing thing in your pants. Heck, the first month Hime and I were married she swore mine practically stood up every day." Ichigo chuckled reminiscing on his marriage. "Yep, those were the days weren't they?" Renji smiled. "But I guess you can't do that anymore since Orihime is pregnant. She probably doesn't even want you IN her."

Renji began to walk towards the door when Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. Renji turned his head to see Ichigo's trademark scoul. "What are you getting at Renji, because I would advise you not to go there." Renji turned back around to face Ichigo.

"I mean even though she's extremely far along in her pregnancy, you two can still have sex...unless of course something else is preventing you two from doing it."

"You sick bastard."

"I'm just saying Ichigo unless she insisted that she didn't want sex, and from what I've heard: the third trimester is their horniest one, the problem here is you. What? Do you not have the dick for it anymore?"

Ichigo was now seething with anger and ontop of that, his hollow was dying of laughter. **Daaamn asshole, he read you like a book. **_Shut up!_ Ichigo inwardly yelled at his hollow who continued to snicker. He focused his attention back on Renji. He was still fuming with rage when a tiny smirk crept across his face. "Well, at least I have more experience. Compared to me, you have no real experience at all."

Renji shuddered at this thought. He had only been married to Rukia for three months and Ichigo had been married to Orihime for at least a year. For once Ichigo ranked higher at something than him. Renji had to think of a comeback and fast. "Well our sex is new so the feeling of it isn't old and worn out."

Ichigo smirked. "My wife's boobs are BIGger. It was Renji's turn to seethe with rage. He couldn't believe it; Ichigo had gone as low as to point out bust size to intimidate his friend. "They say the bigger they are the harder they fall. That's why it's great that Rukia is petite; it makes it easier to maneuver her body." Renji smiled a triumphant grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It just goes without saying that you can't please your wife." Renji finally concluded. "You wanna bet?" Ichigo replied in a threatening way. "Yeah, I'll bet you the Audi R8 and dinner for two that you can't get better sex out of your wife than I can from mine." "You can't have the car, but you're on," Ichigo challenged.

And so the race for the better man's sex began.

* * *

That night as both wives were getting into bed, the men were already on the prowl. Ichigo was up to bat and if he wanted to guarantee that Renji didn't beat him in this competition, he had to bring out the big guns.

Orihime had just gotten out of the shower and began to dry off when two, strong calloused hands were placed under her belly. She turned her head to face her husband.

"Ichigo, what are you-"

"Hime, I know how much you miss our more intimate nights together. You know, when we were young, wreckless, and frisky."

He was whispering into her ears in a husky voice. Orihime could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. It sent chills down her spine. If she wasn't pregnant she probably would have jumped into his arms and kissed him all over his face. She realized she was naked and covered her exposed breasts. Ichigo smiled and began to speak into her ears once more. "I don't know why you try to hide them, cause they stand out pretty well." He moved his hands away from her belly long enough to grope her breasts. The heaviness of each one was contained by his strong hands. He played and molded the skin between his fingers.

Orihime was definitely red faced. Her husband was extremely drunk? Is it possible that he was just in a really good mood? All these thoughts rushed in and out of her brain at once. Ichigo noticed her confused look and swooped his hands down to pick her up.

Ichigo made his way towards the bed. He pulled back the sheets and gently placed his wife on top of the bed. She quickly used the blankets to cover up her body. Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt to show her his muscular chest and abdomen. Orihime began to fidget under the sheets and from what he could tell, she really wanted him to hurry up and get in bed. Ichigo unbuckled his belt and slowly dropped it to the floor. Orihime began to fidget some more. Ichigo was doing this on purpose and she knew it. He finally removed his pants revealing his dark blue boxers. Hime's cheeks flushed red when she noticed the bulge in his clothes. He slipped under the sheets next to her and began rubbing her belly and kissing her lips passionately.

"Ichigo,"

"Hm?"

"You're very flirty today,"

"Mhmhm," he stifled a chuckle.

Ichigo gazed into Orihime's eyes with burning desire. Hers sparkled like diamonds reflecting the moon light. "Ichigo," she whispered. He continued to look at her while she spoke. "Yes, Hime?" She calmly looked into his eyes and replied, "You promise to be gentle?" He smiled at her question delightfulness in his answer. "Anything you want, my love."

* * *

Renji was already naked in bed watching Rukia undress. "Wow Rukia, you look so beautiful." Rukia looked at Renji with a cherry colored blush. "Well it's no wonder Sode no shirayuki is the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Soul Society; it has a beautiful wielder." Rukia raised an eyebrow at her spouse. "Renji are you drunk again?" He jumped at her assumption. "No, I just wanted to admire my beautiful wife. Is that so wrong?" She shook her head laughing and made her way to the guest bed. "No, it's not." He nuzzled her cheek and pulled her into his arms. They kissed each other as he motioned her to do the unthinkable with him.

* * *

All throughout the house could be heard the sound of giggles and moans. His curves touched her curves. Male body parts met female body parts. Hair was pulled. Juices were spilled. And orgasms were on their way. That night everyone felt like a winner, but that wouldn't last long in this contest. In order for someone to win, someone has to lose.

The next day Renji and Ichigo were bragging about their rendezvous.

"So how'd it go with Mrs. Big-chest?" Renji sullenly asked. "It was great. We would have gone all night, but she's pregnant and I really want her to get her rest." Ichigo snidely answered. "How were things with you and the petite freak?" "Renji scoffed and answered, "Tch, AMAZING! I'm surprised we managed not to break anything in the room." Ichigo rolled his eyes. He would come back at Renji with something else, but he wouldn't DARE tell Renji all that REALLY went on last night.

Half way through their sex, Ichigo's hollow started to get involved. **Hell yeah! Now turn her on her side and thrust in. **To his surprise Ichigo actually did what he was instructed. The hollow had realized this and taken FULL advantage of it. **God yes! Now talk dirty to her. Tell her how warm she is and how badly you want her to orgasm. **Ichigo did as he was told. **Ok, pull out and thrust in deep, go in circles in circles. Yes like that. HELLL YEAH!**

Despite all that had happened Orihime had really enjoyed it and by the end of their little excursion she ended up sweet & sticky. Ichigo turned around to grab a piece of fruit when he noticed Renji reaching on top of the fridge for something. It was a lubricating kit. Ichigo laughed loudly at Renji. "Ha, you have to lubricate her before you even have sex." He began to bang his fist on the counter top laughing until his stomach hurt. "Oh yeah?" Renji remarked. He went into the fridge and pulled out a container that had some brownies in them. Well at least I don't have to bake to get on my wife's good side." Ichigo snatched them from Renji and scoffed at him. "For your information, I didn't bake these. They were specially made from De Del." "I don't care if Adele made them. You are a softy." Renji barked back. "It's De Del, not Adele you jackass." Ichigo howled. Renji and Ichigo were now butting heads when Orihime walked in. Ichigo quickly turned around and shoved the container into Renji's gut. "Oof," Renji grunted.

"Good morning, Hime. Can I get you anything?" he sweetly greeted her. She wiggled under his gaze. "N-no, it's ok. I was going to make breakfast for everyone." She walked past Ichigo, but not fast enough. He pulled into his arms and gazed deeper into her beautiful eyes. "Hime, I'll make breakfast. It's fine, you go rest some more. I bet you're tired from last night. She turned red and looked away. At this point Rukia was awake and came out of the guest room. "Rukia," Renji greeted his wife. He ran over to her and kissed her. She giggled. "Calm down Renji. I swear, you get friskier and friskier every day." He chuckled back and turned to look at Ichigo with a glare. "Damn bastard," Ichigo whispered to himself. He decided to take it up a notch. "Gosh Hime I'm still hot from last night what about you?" Ichigo pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Orhime found herself staring and possibly drooling over his muscular body. Renji growled. "Rukia I love the top you have on it really brings out your skinny and not oversized figure." Ichigo took this as a threat saying that his wife was either fat or too big because she was pregnant. Ichigo was about to go at it again when he felt Orihime's warm hand on his chest. He looked down at her to see her cuddling him like she was worn out and still sleepy. He scooped her up and layed her on the couch while Renji and Rukia just watched. Orihime lay her head on the couch cushion like a pillow and propped her feet up on Ichigo's lap. Rukia rushed over to Orihime's side. "Orihime are you ok?" "I'm fine I just felt rather dizzy." Renji walked over to where everyone else was. Rukia moved Ichigo so she could sit near Orihime's feet. Ichigo and Renji watched the two women when Rukia finally spoke up. "Renji, I really need to talk to you." "If it's about last night you don't have to Rukia. I enjoyed it too." The short soul reaper shook her head. "No Renji it's something else." She had a concerned look on her face. Ichigo and Renji were sternly looking at her while Orihime just smiled and patted Rukia's hand. "It's ok Rukia they will understand." Orihime encouraged her. Rukia nodded and looked back at the two men. "Renji, I'm pregnant."

Both men stared with at her Renji's jaw dropped. Ichigo chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "Congratulations Renji looks like you knocked your wife up too." "Heeh?" Renji questioned. "Guess neither one of us will be getting lucky tonight." Ichigo smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Soooo sorry everyone. I know I promised to upload every Monday, but I just couldn't find the time. I will make it up to you and work hard to get another chapter up this coming Monday. Yes, in 2 days. Thank you all for being so patient and kind. Review review.


	15. Think Nothing Of It

**Author Notes:** Hey, so um I kinda lied to you guys about updating this chapter on last Monday. Sorry, I didn't update it AGAIN. I am so lazy lol. And it took me about two weeks to get this one finished. Guys, I got to get back on track. XD

* * *

Think Nothing Of It

Ichigo was comfortably sleeping in his bed with a sound mind. Peace and prosperity were in the room. A lovely aura of his wife was left behind in the bed. If he could he would relive this moment again and again. Unfortunately someone else didn't want him to.

"Good morning Ichi!" came a rambunctious voice. Ichigo groaned and turned over in his sleep. His happy wife bounced over to his side of the bed where her dormant husband lay. "Get up sleepy head," she giggled hitting him with a pillow. He groaned and out of reflex grabbed the pillow & threw it to the other side of the room. "Heeey," Orihime complained and looked at the pillow now sitting on the floor. "Hey yourself. I'm sleeping, Hime." he managed to mumble still closing his eyes trying his hardest to shut out the rest of the world. Orihime insisted on her husband waking up. She climbed on the bed and pressed her breast against his face. His face was now smashed between the pillow and her boob which wasn't a unfortunate event considering how soft and warm her body was, but his lips were puckered out and looked like a fish's. His cheeks were also being smooshed together. "Hime," he spoke between puckered lips, "please get off." "I'll get off only if you wake up," she replied. He sighed and shifted his body to get out of bed. "There you happy now?" he sarcastically asked. "Happier than a bird with a French fry." She smiled. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom.

At work he began to examine the papers on his desk, when Mizuiro walked in with a silly hat on. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend questioningly. "Uh, Mizuiro, what are you doing?" Mizuiro looked at his friend then mouthed something in Spanish. He began to dance around in a strange way. Ichigo was caught off guard by his actions. He stopped and right at that point many of Ichigo's employees walked into his office. Some had lamp shades on their heads while others had on masks and crazy outfits. Ichigo's eye twitched out of pure confusion. His office was full of insane workers dancing around like fools. His assistant walked in at that moment. "Ms. Yukari, what the heck is going on?" he finally built up the courage to ask her. She giggled and answered, "It's the Harlem Shake." He raised an eyebrow wanting a better understanding of this nonsense. Ms. Yukari saw the look in his eye and knew she had to do something to convince him it was nothing more than a fun charade. "If it's ok with you Mr. Kurosaki we will finish up and leave. I just figured that this would be a great commercial opportunity to show the buyers how open we are to new ideas." He looked at her and his face softened. "Ok," he chuckled. "Make it quick though." She smiled back and turned to click the button on her IPhone. _You can do the Harlem shake!_ The music blasted. Everyone began to move about in all sorts of random ways. Ichigo laughed. This was _some_ opportunity.

After they had all finished and cleared out Ms. Yukari thanked her boss. "Thank you so much Mr. Kurosaki." She smiled. "Think nothing of it." he replied waving at her. "I owe you one sir," she giggled. "Yeah, big time he turned back to his paper work." She gazed at her boss. His warm eyes were so hypnotic and his muscles were an absolute turn on. "How bout tomorrow night?" she jumped at his comment. Ichigo looked up from his paper work. "Well it depends, what did you have in mind?" She walked over to his desk and sat in one of the chairs. "We can go to that club a few blocks from here. I heard it's nice." He considered the idea for a minute, but turned it down. "I don't know, I'm packed tight with all this paper work." "Ugg," Mrs. Yukari grumbled. "You are such a workaholic." He looked back at her. Had she really just called _HIM_ a workaholic? He was so mesmerized that he didn't even notice her walk behind his chair. Two warm soft hands touched both his shoulders. She began to rub deep into his tissue. "Oooh," he moaned in pleasure. He flexed his muscles and relaxed his body. "You are so tense," she said pressing her elbow into his left shoulder. He laughed at her statement. "I guess I have been for a little while." "All the more reason to go to the club with me tomorrow." she pointed out. Ichigo gave in to her persistent pestering. "Ok ok. I'll go." "All right how bout, say, 10 o' clock?" "Yeah, that sounds good." He answered. "That way you have no excuse for being late, considering you'll still be at the office." She ruffled her boss's orange hair and made her way to the door. "See you tomorrow boss man." She giggled.

Ichigo was welcomed home by the sight of a kissing Renji and Rukia. He made a disgusted face and walked to his office to place his briefcase on the floor behind his desk. Orihime walked in behind him with enthusiasm. "Welcome home, Ichigo." she smiled. He looked up at his wife from behind the desk. "Hey Hime," he fumbled around with his stuff. Ichigo sat down in his chair and sighed. He closed his eyes looking up at the ceiling and leaned back. "Work must have been stressful," she stated. He opened one eye to look down at her. "What makes you say that?" "You breathe heavily and collapse into your chair whenever you're stressed from work," she explained. He chuckled stiffly. "No, I'm just tired is all." "Do you want me to make some oolong tea?" she asked. "Sure… and while you're at it, do you mind bringing me dinner too?" She turned back to face her husband. "You're still working?" she questioned with confusion and disappointment, "It's so late. Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" He shook his head. "Nope, I gotta finish it today if I'm gonna be able to go out tomorrow night." Orihime tilted her head and stared at her husband. "Where are you going?" "To the night club two blocks from the office," he replied. "Oh, are you going with your friends from work?" she asked some more. "I, guess you could say that," he stuttered a little. She shifted at his comment. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"What?

"That's what I asked you,"

"I asked you first,"

"Yes?"

"Wait, what?"

The two stared at each other in confusion. "Ugg, don't worry about it," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Ok," she sullenly said. Orihime turned and exited the room. Ichigo sighed and began to finish his paper work.

Rukia, red-faced, pushed Renji off of her to go assist Orihime in the kitchen. She noticed that Ichigo's spot at the table wasn't set. "Um Orihime, isn't Ichigo eating with us?" she questioned. "No, he's busy." Orihime said practically brushing off the question. Rukia turned and sadly looked back at Renji. He nodded in realization. Renji stood up and walked over to Ichigo's office. He leaned with his shoulder against the door frame and crossed his arms. Ichigo glanced at his soul reaper friend.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Ugg, if you think I'm being heartless by not eating with my wife then you're wrong. I do this all the time when I'm busy with work. She's ok with it."

"I'm not one to judge; things do get complicated," Renji's hands were over his head as if surrendering to the police.

"Yeah, well it's not complicated. She understands what I do for a living."

Ichigo turned back to his work hoping to finish before it got really late. Renji sighed and gave Ichigo some final advice. "Just keep a good head on your shoulder." Ichigo quickly looked up at Renji. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the calm considerate expression on Renji's face. Renji walked out of the office, leaving Ichigo to work in peace.

* * *

Ichigo rummaged through the papers on his desk. It was late that Tuesday night and Ichigo still hadn't finished his paper work. There came a knock at the door. "Hey are you ready to go?" said a voice. Ichigo looked up at the doorway and was greeted by a smiling face and sapphire eyes. She had changed out of her work clothes and was wearing a tight cocktail dress. Ichigo shock his head to snap out of her arousing trance. "No I still need to finish filing all this paper work." He said holding two pieces of paper in his hands while he cross examined them. "Gooosh, your so annoying." She moaned and flopped down into a chair. "Excuse me?" Ichigo looked at her over the rim of his glasses. "You always have to work. Work, work, work. Is that your only goal in life?" she nagged. "Well excuse me for running a high class business which, by the way, you work for." He mocked her. "Ha, you think you're so cute." "No I don't think, I know. You can't make money off of thinking something will work, only KNOWING." he replied. She applauded him. "Wow well-spoken by a workaholic," she sarcastically said. "I need you to stop calling me a workaholic," he chuckled. "Well quit acting like one." she replied. "Whatever," he said throwing a paper clip at her. She giggled and ran over to his side of the desk. "Come on!" she pulled at his arm, "Let's go." He stood up and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you're buying the first round." She giggled as she practically skipped over to the doorway. He grabbed his keys and walked out behind her cutting the lights out.

When they arrived at the club, the music was blasting and everyone was joyful from all their drinking. The two enjoyed some drinks, although Ms. Yukari enjoyed one too many. Ichigo had to help her out of her seat and insisted on taking her home. "No, no Ichigo. We still have to dance." She giggled. "Um, Ms. Yukari I think I should take you home," he replied. "No I'm fine. Besides, I'm able to hold my liquor you dummy." she poked him. He sighed and relentlessly allowed her to go to the dance floor. She shook her butt and wiggled her hips. Men from all over the club turned to watch her boogie down. Ichigo chuckled and sighed at this sight. She turned back and went to grab Ichigo's hands. "Come dance with me," she dragged him towards the dance floor. "No no no. You go dance. I'm not much of a dancer." He replied. She scoffed and laughed at his face. "Oh please. I've seen the way women stare at you in this club. Obviously you must hang around here often and dance or women just find you so irresistible." she winked. He laughed back at her. "Well that goes to show how much you know. I hang out at the BrEAKZ and not in this run down place." "Wow, you are so snooty." she poked her butt out. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really?" he said as he slapped her butt. This caught her off guard as he dragged her onto the dance floor. They began to dance very close, a little too close. If they hadn't been enjoying themselves, they probably would have noticed someone watching them.

The man held a martini at the bar. He watched the two dancing so intensely, that it almost intrigued him. He shook his head and gave the bar tender a tip. The man shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way out the door. When he finally reached his stop he opened the door and was invited in by two lovely voices.

"Welcome back Renji," Orihime and Rukia said in unison.

"Hey," he shook off their friendly greeting. They looked at him in question. "What's wrong Renji?" Rukia asked. He tried to comprehend what he had just seen at the bar. Maybe Ichigo was just really drunk. May that woman was blackmailing him. He seemed stable though and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Whatever it was he had to pick his next words carefully so he wouldn't offend Orihime or send her into a panic. "I…I saw Ichigo….at the bar two blocks from his office." "He was at the bar," Rukia repeated. "Ichigo said he was working late tonight," Orihime informed them. Renji shook his head. "Well… he was," Renji paused. Should he really go through with it and tell the two what he saw. They intensely looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say. "Yes," Rukia encouraged him to continue. Renji sighed and took the risk. "He was with woman." The girls looked surprised. Orihime giggled. "It was probably someone from work Renji. Like Ms. Kichida." He shook his head, "That's not it. They were touching and drinking and dancing. Orihime they looked pretty intimate." Orihime smiled and stood up. She made her way to the door. "Orihime, where are you going?" Rukia asked. "To Ichigo's office. I know he's there and not out partying because Ichigo is like that." Orihime told them. She closed the door behind her and headed off for the bus stop.

The two giggled and made their way back to the office that wasn't very far of a walk from the club. "I had so much fun," she said. "Yeah, me too." he finally admitted. Ms. Yukari leaned in close to Ichigo for a kiss when…

**CRASH**

It began to rain and thunder. "AAhh haha," she giggled and yelled. "We better get to steppin," Ichigo chuckled. They began to run through the rain splashing puddles and soaking one another. The two arrived at his office to dry off. "I guess I should drive you home then," he said. "I wouldn't want you to get sick from standing outside to wait on the bus. She removed her wet jacket that concealed her dress. She was completely soaked that the cloth stuck to her skin showing off her curvaceous figure. Ichigo examined her up and down smiling. He was soaked to the bone also, his shirt stuck to his skin and revealed all of his muscles. "Mmm," Yukari moaned walking over to him. She placed both hands on his chest and rubbed up and down his abs. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out." "Eh, think nothing of it," he chuckled. She moaned and whispered into his ear. "Mr. Kurosaki, I've been meaning to tell you how attracted I am to you," she revealed her feelings. "I understand, but I can't say that I feel the same," he told her. "I know. Your married, so someone else aready stole your heart." She leaned in close. "But Ichigo, I know you miss a woman's touch." She rubbed his bulge through his pants. "Ms. Yukari," Ichigo said somewhat aroused and leaned in centimeters from her face.

"No, call me Rin."

"Rin,"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Rin,"

"Ichigo,"

"I..Ichigo?"

The two turned to the doorway to see a star struck Orihime standing there gazing at the two lovers. "Orihime," Ichigo pulled away from Rin. "What are you doing here?" "I-Ichigo, how could you." She began to sob. Rin stepped forward to try and calm Orihime. "Please, Ichigo and I were just talking." Orihime shook her head in denial. "No, it was more than that. Ichigo, how CohOuld you?" Orihime began to whimper and cry. "Hime," Ichigo stepped towards her. She turned and darted for the elevator. Ichigo chased after her. "HIME, WAIT!" Orihime quickly rushed into the elevator leaving Ichigo to wait on the second one to show up. By the time he had finally gotten out of the building and run to the bus stop, she had jumped on and was headed home. "WAIT! STOP THE BUS!" he yelled chasing after it. The bus was too far ahead of him so he stopped running. He turned back to the building and took the elevator back up to his office. Rin was sitting there waiting. "Ichigo I'm so sorry," she tried to make him understand. He wasn't paying attention because he was too busy rushing around his office desk grabbing his belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Yukari," he yelled running to the elevator.

He burst through the front door to see Orihime coming out of the hall with a luggage. "Hime," he looked at her wide eyed. She couldn't bear to look at his face. She walked past him towards the door. He whipped around instinctively and grabbed her wrist. "Hime please, let me just explain. We can talk this out. There's no need for rash decisions." "Ichigo, please...let go." she instructed as she tried not to fight with him. "Hime, I screwed up ok? I know it looked like it did, but it wasn't what you saw. She was drunk. She probably doesn't even know she said all of that." Orihime continued to shut him out. Renji and Rukia watched from the side unsure of what their healer friend would do.

"Ichigo, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Hime please. Put the bag down, we can talk this through."

"Ichigo I'm tired,"

"Then REST, Hime. come back with me to the bedroom and rest."

"No, you go. I'm fine."

"So that's it huh? You're just gonna up and leave me?" he was on the brink of tears.

"I'm not leaving, Ichigo. I need time to think."

"Then think here."

"No, just let go Ichigo."

She tugged at her arm, but he wouldn't let her go. "Hime we can fix this." He said. "Ichigo, please just stop." she shook from sobbing. "Hime, please." he grabbed her waist with the other hand. "Ichigo, stop it." She argued again. "Hime, I can fix this please just come back to me." he pulled her towards him. "No, Ichigo. Stop." She protested once more. "Hime," he pulled tighter. "STOP!" Orihime yelled.

**SLAP**

Ichigo's head was turned to one side and his eyes wide in shock. Renji and Rukia were practically out of their seats. Orihime held her left hand to her chest. She had just slapped Ichigo, and with full force too. He let go of her arm and waist, dropping his hands to his side with his hair shielding his eyes and his face still turned. "I'm sorry Ichigo," Orihime murmured, and with that she left out the door into the dark and gloomy night. "Hime," Ichigo whispered. "Where are you gonna go?" Rukia and Renji still sat nearby staring at a motionless Ichigo. "Ichigo," Rukia said. "He turned his head down to completely shield everything to the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna go…freshen up a bit." He stammered and walked towards his bed room. There was a slam of the door as the two Abarais continued to look at the empty hallway. "Ichigo."

* * *

**Author Notes: **I finished the chapter! Finally! Now onto the next one. haha Hopefully I will have this one done by next Friday. Don't forget to review. :)


	16. Do You Still Love Me?

**Author Note: **So you all seemed to be a little agitated by the fact Ichigo "cheated" on Orihime. Well this chapter will settle everything. Will they work it out or will Ichigo be packing his bags. Guess you just have to read the chapter to find out.

* * *

Do You Still Love Me?

Ichigo kicked a rock leading up to the stairs of the Kurosaki Clinic. He had taken the day off to try & cope with the current situation hoping to recooperate and figure out where Orihime now resided. After she walked out on him last night he hadn't been able to sleep or think straight.

Ichigo reached the front door when a tall dark haired man answered the doorbell. "Well if it isn't the man-whore," he said. Ichigo turned his head to avoid eye contact with his father. Isshin was snarling at Ichigo. "How could you treat Hime this way? I thought you were a man not a five year old boy at the playground." Ichigo didn't say anything fearing that his father would use his words to his advantage. "She told me everything you know." he rambled on. "And you still have the nerve to come and see her." Ichigo sparked up at this insult. "Hime's here?!" he questioned. "Oh I guess I said too much," Isshin looked like a confused little kid whose ice cream fell on the floor. "I have to see her," Ichigo remarked as he walked in the house passed his father. Isshin stopped Ichigo before he could go any further. "No, she doesn't want to see you." Isshin squabbled. Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed. "How would you know that?" "A father's instinct." Isshin lied through his teeth. "No it isn't. Besides she's not even your child." Ichigo pushed Isshin back. "Yeah, but she's my daughter-in-law." Isshin pointed out. Ichigo was starting to get frustrated with his dad. "Where did you find her?" "She was headed towards Tatsuki's house in the rain last night. She looked sad, cold, and lonely so I told her to come stay with me because that's what a great father does." Isshin explained. "Well I'm glad she stayed here and not at Tatsuki's place or Tatsuki would kick my ass." Ichigo sighed in relief. "I wish she would kick your ass," Isshin mumbled. "Let me through so I can see Hime," Ichigo said one last time. "No," Isshin firmly said again. "Fine," Ichigo turned around to head out the door. Isshin dropped his guard long enough for Ichigo to whip around to maneuver past his dad.

Ichigo ran, placed his hands firmly on Isshin shoulders, and spread his legs in a split as he jumped over Isshin. "ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as his son darted up the stairs. "Gosh, I hope they can work this out," Isshin murmured while rubbing the back of his head.

Orihime was sitting on Ichigo's old bed, rubbing her belly when the door flew open. Orihime was startled and a little surprised. There in the doorway stood a panting Ichigo. She turned her head towards the window to look away from his glistening eyes. "Why are you here?" she questioned. "Because I love you," he said closing the door behind him. She coldly ignored him continuing to rub her belly. They sat in silence for a minute before Orihime spoke. "She's pretty Ichigo," "HIME." he sternly jumped back. "I don't have feelings for her. I only have eyes for you." Orihime shrugged, "It didn't seem that way to me." He sighed and leaned back against the door.

"Hime she was drunk, I keep telling you that,"

"That doesn't explain why _you _were touching _her_."

"Hime she was coming on to ME. I even told her that I am happily married."

"Are you Ichigo? Are you really?"

She stopped him dead in his tracks. "Uggg, Hime." There came a snicker on the other side of the door. Ichigo slammed the sole of his foot against the door he leaned on. "Woah!" Isshin yelled falling backwards.

"Piss off, old man!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

"Yeah right! Between you and Yuzu, you eavesdrop the most!"

"Sheesh, I said I was sorry. And let me apologize in advance for the trouble that I'll probably cause."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I uh-"

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

"You bastard."

"Hey I apologized in advance."

"You called Tatsuki? Damn, now that's another bitch I have to deal with."

"Excuse me?" Orihime squawked. He turned around to face her. "Not you, Hime. I was talking about, never mind." "Here she cooOOoomes." Isshin warned in a sing-song way. Stomping was heard from the stairway as an angry Tatsuki made her way to Ichigo's room. "Hey there, Tats." Isshin greeted. "CUT THE CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO?!" she was breathing like a deranged man. She backed up and kicked down Ichigo's door. "It was unlocked dumbass," Ichigo glared at her. Tatsuki growled. Isshin crawled in on hands and knees. "It's ok, I can fix that Tatsuki." He then crawled over to Ichigo. "You're paying for that door," he murmured to his son. Ichigo groaned.

Tatsuki stomped over and grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt. Who the hell do you think you are?! She barked. "What are you talking about? _YOU'RE_ the one who barged in here," he said removing her hand from his shirt. He shoved his hands into his pocket while she continued to rant and rave. "How DARE you treat Orihime like that! Messing around with another woman!" Ichigo jolted back. "I wasn't messing around with another woman!" Tatsuki backed up a little surprised by his reaction. Orihime looked at her best friend and her husband. "Ichigo," she murmured. He balled up his fist trying to hold back his rage. "I LOVE my wife, but sometimes I just… GAAAHHHH!" He slammed his fist into the wall leaving a giant hole. Everyone in the room jumped completely caught off guard. "I missed your touch. Ever since your 7th month of pregnancy, we haven't been able to be as interment as usual. It just got to my head and when Ms. Yukari began to come at me like she did, I just couldn't help myself." Ichigo slumped down on the bed with his hands over his face. Orihime walked over to her husband and kissed his lips. "Ichigo, I had no idea that you felt this way." "Hime," he said looking into her eyes.

"We can fix this Ichigo, both of us."

He smiled at her and then stood up to pull out his phone. "Yes, Ms. Kichida. I won't be coming in to the office for the rest of this week." Orihime looked at her husband in surprise. "B-but Mr. Kurosaki?" Kichida stuttered on the other end of the phone. "The rest of the week?" He looked up at the ceiling and then back at his wife. "You're right," he smiled. "For the rest of this month." "WHAT?" Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ms. Kichida questioned in unison. "Yeah, just tell everyone I'm on a business trip and Mizuiro's in charge. You can handle that can't you Kichida?" he winked at his wife. "Uh, y-yes." she replied. "Good see you in 2 weeks." he hung up his phone and turned to his wife. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Ahh, it's good to be back."

* * *

**Author Notes:** This chapter was kind of short, but I wanted it to be the make up scene. I even threw Tatsuki in there. I really don't like writing her into my stories. Hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be cute and humorous. *hint hint* ;)


	17. I'd do Anything for You

**Author Notes: **So, many of you think Ichigo got off too easy. I understand, I understand. LOL Here is the next chapter. I hope this one satisfies everyone better. Enjoy

* * *

I'd do Anything for You

Ichigo walked down the hall to the bathroom. He and Orihime had spent the night in the Kurosaki house with his family. Orihime was currently sleeping in Ichigo's old room snuggled up between the sheets. He opened the door to take his shower and wash up. When he had finally finished his business, he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back down the hall. He stopped midway when he noticed someone standing in the hallway.

"Yuzu," he said a little surprised. She looked at her brother with concern and worry in her eyes. "Brother, what do you think you're doing." she questioned him. He chuckled with a smile. "Hime and I spent the night. Yeah, she was a bit worn out after last night if you know what I mean." Yuzu turned to the side and looked at her feet. "I DO know." Ichigo's smile faded as he continued to look at his sister. "Brother, Orihime is not a booty call." she said finally looking her brother in the eye. "Yuzu…I," Ichigo stuttered. "She's not someone you can use for pleasure," Yuzu stated. "Yuzu, I would never use Orihime like that." he protested. "You're lucky to have Orihime since she is the type of person who would never leave you after you did something so terrible. Because if it were me," Yuzu's eyes began to water, "I would have left you standing on the doorstep alone." She ran downstairs to go be comforted by her dad. Ichigo was left stunned in the hallway. He slowly walked back into his old bedroom. Orihime was awake at that point and greeted her husband in her usual fashion. "Good morning, Ichigo." she yawned. Orihime noticed the stunned look on his face. "What's wrong Ichigo?" He leaned against the door shaking his head. "I…I don't know." Orihime's face softened as she walked over to her husband and cupped his face in her hands.

Ichigo loaded Orihime's luggage into the car as Orihime hugged the twins good-bye. "Bye Hime. Come visit more often," Karin smiled. "Good-bye Orihime. Maybe next time you visit, we can make fried rice mixed in bean paste and Greek yogurt just the way you like it." Yuzu giggled. Orihime smiled, "don't forget the caramel and guacamole." Isshin made a disgusted face while Ichigo stuck his tongue out as if he were throwing up the unusual meal his wife loved. Ichigo glanced over at Yuzu who briefly made eye contact with him. She turned her head to look at Orihime. Ichigo sighed a little disappointed. Isshin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She just took it a little harder than everyone else did." Ichigo continued to look at his sister. "She can't help it. She has this whole fantasy that you and Hime are something out of a love story," he chuckled. Ichigo smiled at this statement. "Well we know that's not true because you're just an ugly frog who can't POSSIBLY turn into a prince," Isshin dropped the bomb. Ichigo snarled, "You pesky old man!" "OOUUUCCHH!" Isshin howled as his son attacked him. After their last goodbyes, and Orihime had treated Isshin's bruised body, the two headed home.

As soon as the two walked through the door Renji and Rukia were quick to greet them. "Ichigo, where have you been?" Renji pressed him. "Is Orihime with you?" Rukia questioned. Ichigo stepped to the side as Orihime waddled in. Rukia sighed, "thank goodness." "Yeah, we were beginning to get a little worried there." Renji confessed. "I'm sorry for scaring you," Orihime apologized. "But it's alright. We sorted everything out." Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and smiled. Renji grinned while Rukia sighed in relief.

Later that night, after the two couples were settled in Ichigo and Orihime began to TRULY make up for their earlier fight. Orihime walked out of the bathroom with her lacy nightgown on. Ichigo smiled and complemented her. "Wow, you look nice." He motioned for her to come join him on the bed. Orihime made her way over and snuggled under the covers next to Ichigo. He kissed her on her lips as he began to rub her belly. "Ichigo," Orihime started. "Hm?" he replied as he continued to massage her tummy. "I've been thinking. Maybe I let you off a bit too easy," she admitted. Ichigo looked up at his wife with wonder in his eyes. He pulled back from her, "Hime did Yuzu say something to you?" She shook her head, "No, I just feel that way." The two sat silently for a while. Finally Ichigo spoke up, "Hime, I will do anything to prove to you that I love you." She gazed at her husband. "Really, anything?" He smiled sincerely, "Anything."

"Ok, when I said I'd do ANYTHING I didn't mean this type of thing." Ichigo was standing in a room surrounded by pregnant women and their husbands. His eye twitched out of frustration. "Why the hell am I here?" he questioned. "Why are YOU here? Why am I here? My wife isn't even that pregnant." Ichigo turned towards the sound of the voice. Renji stood next to him with a disapproving look on his face. The males had been forced to attend a one week parenting school for first time pregnancies. Ichigo had walked right into this parenting trap when he told his wife he would do anything to make-up with her while Rukia had convinced Renji that it was a great idea to work on their parenting _early_. "This is insane," Ichigo said while holding a floor mat under his arm. "No, this is just STUPID." Renji corrected him with agitation. Rukia turned and hit Renji in the gut. "Quit complaining. It might be fun." Both of the boys scoffed, "Yeah, right."

While the boys continued to grunt and complain, a young woman walked over and greeted the couples. "Welcome to parenting school. Class is in session!" The lady sing-songed. "Oh, God no." Ichigo complained aloud. The woman giggled, "My name is Ms. Lerner. I will be your teacher." "Oh God, she's a hippie." Renji said to Ichigo. "You're right. No one is this excited about teaching a bunch of pregnant woman." Ichigo replied. "Hey," the girls said offended by Ichigo's comment. "She must be a lesbian too." he added on completely ignoring the woman. "Yeah, I mean LES BI ANest this woman is full of it." Renji continued. "I'm not a lesbian, I just ENJOY teaching new coming parents." She clarified to the boys.

After a little into the session, the boys had finally settled down. "I hope you all have enjoyed my lesson so far because as your parental advisor it is my duty to make sure you get as much out of this class as possible." Ms. Lerner said. Ichigo raised his hand as if he were a child in school. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki." she said acknowledging his raised hand. "Where are your papers?" he questioned.

"Excuse me,"

"Usually doctors like to hang up their PHD's all over the room, but where are your certificates certifying you as a parental advisor?"

"Well they are uh."

Renji then jumped in on her case.

"Yeah how do we know you're legit?"

"I uh-"

"Hopefully you haven't been lying to your class about your job."

Ms. Lerner finally cracked. "Ok fine, I'm not certified." Renji and Ichigo laughed. "What the HELL," Ichigo chuckled at her. "I bet your name isn't even Ms. Lerner is it?" he remarked. "It's Ms. Lee" she admitted. "Haha, Lee" Ichigo laughed. "Lee," Renji said while holding his nose to make himself sound congested. "Ms. Lee," Ichigo copied Renji. "Leedle leedle leedle Lee," Renji babbled. The boys began to laugh making this situation awkward for Ms. Lee. "Ok bathroom break," she announced wanting desperately to change the subject. As Orihime stood up she hit Ichigo with a pillow. He continued to laugh. "Lee."

When class had finally finished, the boys began to pack the stuff and leave. Ms. Lee approached the two and cleared her throat to get their attention. "I do hope you took something away from today's lesson," she stated. "You mean other than the fact you lied about who you really are AND that this class is insane." He replied. She laughed, "I do wish you would come back Mr. Kurosaki, you too Mr. Abarai. I like a little challenge every now and then." Orihime giggled at her comment. "Plus," the woman said, "Something about that orange hair just gets me going." Ms. Lee was really close to Ichigo's face now. He swallowed hard from embarrassment of her closeness to him. "I would really appreciate it if you weren't so close to me," he finally said building up the courage to press this woman. She backed away and with one last wave said, "Bye. See you all tomorrow." Ms. Lee sashayed over to attend to other couples. Renji scoffed. "Wow, what a nut job."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Sorry this took two weeks. I had Prom and was stressed about it the entire time. Don't forget to Review. Thanx ^.^


	18. The Call

**Author Notes: **I've noticed that my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter. It's because I barely have time to write, but I will TRY to make the upcoming chapters longer and I will TRY to upload chapters faster.

* * *

The Call

Two weeks had finally passed and Ichigo was due to report back to his office that Tuesday. Everyone in his office had managed to function without him under Mizuiro's reign, but the king had to return to his throne eventually. Ichigo decided to go to the office and pick-up some paper work that needed to be completed.

"Huff, huff, huff." Rin breathed heavily running down the hall. "Excuse me," the woman apologized when she bumped a co-worker. She continued to make her way to the front of the lobby. "Hold that elevator!" she cried. Two men, one in the elevator and one entering, held the door open to allow her to squeeze through. When the elevator finally reached the requested floor, Rin rushed out and took off towards the office door. She leaped through the door, startling Kichida. "Ms. Yukari, why are you here so early?" Rin ignored the question rushing towards Ichigo's office. Ms. Kichida jumped up out of her seat and leaned over the desk. "Ms. Yukari, you are not allowed in there!" She shouted informing her.

**BAM!**

"Ichigo!" Rin shouted throwing his office door open. She stood there panting in the doorway staring at the man behind the desk. "Oh, Ms. Yukari. You scared me," Ichigo chuckled. She continued to breath heavy, but tried to form words. "Ichigo, you're back early." "Hm," he said looking at her blankly, "Oh, no I just needed to come pick up some paperwork. I won't be back til tomorrow." He grabbed his binder full of notes & information and headed towards the door as he moved towards her she noticed that he hadn't come alone. Behind him, standing next to the desk, was his wife.

Orihime looked at Rin with concerned and sorrowful eyes. Rin looked away; she wouldn't dare get caught up in some spouse drama, if that's what this woman was bringing. Orihime stepped from around the desk and it suddenly dawned on her. _She's…pregnant. _Rin noticed. _That's probably why she's been all over Ichigo. She doesn't want to be a single mom so she's gonna plow down any woman who seems like a threat. _Rin slowed herself down. _No need to jump to conclusions; she might just be concerned for her husband and their marriage. _

"I will see you tomorrow Ms. Yukari," Ichigo said. "Mn," she nodded looking at her boss. He stopped shoulder to shoulder next to her. "For future reference, I would prefer you called me by my honorific." he informed her. "Yes, Mr. Kurosaki," she sighed. "Good," he said placing an affirming hand on her shoulder. He walked out the door and headed towards the elevator, which left Orihime alone in the room with Rin. Orihime looked at Rin as she walked towards the door. "Have a nice day Ms. Yukari," she sternly said no longer looking at the woman. Once she had entered the elevator Rin turned around and watched the elevator numbers for the floors light up indicating that they actually did leave. "See you tomorrow, Ichigo." she murmured to herself.

The next night Ichigo sat on their bed relaxing with his eyes closed. Orihime snuck in with a plate of cookies. She tiptoed over to the bathroom. "Hime," Ichigo sternly said with his eyes still shut. She whimpered & grumbled. "Ichigo how did you see me when your eyes weren't even open." He chuckled and opened one eye to look at her. "It's a father's instinct." "You don't have those yet," she pointed out. This made him laugh more. "Well, I'm still developing them." He patted the bed indicating for her to join him. She sat down and placed the cookies on the other side of her so Ichigo couldn't reach them. He smirked at her silly gesture. If he was able to overpower an enemy like Aizen or even a soul reaper of captain level, such as Kenpachi or Byakuya, then surely he could overpower _her _and get those flimsy cookies.

He smiled seductively at her and licked his lips. Orihime's face turned red as he wiggled his fingers towards her waist. She jumped off the bed and shielded her breast with her arms. He laughed and took a bite out of a cookie. "Hey," she said opening her eyes that she had squinted shut in fear of Ichigo mauling her. She waddled over to the bed, snatched the plate away, and shoved two cookies in her mouth which puffed her cheeks out. This caused Ichigo to laugh even more, so he puffed his cheeks and leaned over to kiss her. She giggled as their lips and cheeks touched. It was moments like this that made her realize his TRUE love for her.

Ten minutes after their little shenanigan, Ichigo had fallen asleep. Renji and Rukia were visiting Urahara at his shop, as they had been called in under the orders of the head captain. Orihime had put the cookie plate in the dish washer and was heading back to their room when she heard a vibrating noise. She turned towards the direction that the sound was coming from. Orihime walked into Ichigo's office and looked at his desk. His Samsung Galaxy III was moving around on the desk because of how heavy its vibrations were. She hesitated but picked up the phone. When she turned it over to view the number and caller ID her face harden with frustration.

Rin Yukari

She was tempted to let the call go straight to voicemail, but what good would that do. If she wanted to really know what was going on between them she would have to settle the situation herself.

**BOOP **

"Hello,"

"Hello? Ichigo?"

"Um, no this is his wife."

"Oh…ok well I needed to speak with Ichig-er-I mean Mr. Kurosaki."

Orihime sighed, "He's sleeping now but I will make sure he calls you in the morning."

It was Rin who sighed this time, " Well ok. I reaallly wanted to talk to him tonight."

She chuckled while Orihime rolled her eyes. Suddenly it dawned on her. She had an idea. It was a risky chance but it was one she was going to have to it.

"Uh actually Ms. Yukari there is something Ichigo needs you to do."

After Orihime finished her conversation with Rin, she trudged back to her bedroom. As she turned the nights out and climbed into bed she looked over at her sleeping husband & whispered. "Ichigo, what's going on with you?"

* * *

"Orihiiimeeee," Ichigo called. He had just gotten home from work and was hornier than ever. "I forgot how much I hate work because I can't stand to be away from you," he chuckled. Ichigo began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. He walked into his office which is probably the last place she would be unless she was cleaning. "Don't try and hide from me, Hime you naughty girl. Because I will find you." He walked out of his office and smirked. She MUST be in their bedroom. "Orihimeee?" He walked down the hall towards room. "Hime." he strictly shouted on the last word. He came back out into the kitchen and looked around scratching the back of his head. "Where the hell could she be?"

Rin looked up at the restaurant sign a little nervous and confused. Why was she here right now? It didn't make any sense at all. She thought back to the phone conversation she had last night with Ichigo's wife.

_"Uh actually Ms. Yukari there is something Ichigo needs you to do."_

_"Oh, ok."_

_"He needs you to make a dinner reservation for two at the Tradicionales."_

_"Alright, that seems easy. What time?"_

_"Six o' clock"_

_"Ok, and this is a business dinner?"_

_"Mm, somewhat yes."_

_"Ok then I will get right on it,"_

_"Oh and one more thing: he wants you there as well."_

_"EEH?! But if it's only a two person dinner doesn't that mean that there can't be someone else there?"_

_"I guess not? Welp, have a nice day,"_

She sighed. "Might as well get it over with." Rin walked into the restaurant and told the hostess about her reservation. The hostess lead Rin towards a table and that's when she stopped. Sitting at the table fiddling with the silverware wasn't Ichigo. It was his wife.

"Is something wrong?" the hostess asked. Rin opened her mouth to try and form words, but they were stuck in her throat along with a huge lump that was hard to swallow. Orihime looked up at the two women and smiled. "I'm sure she's fine, just surprised that's all. Right, Rin?" Rin nodded in agreement. She pulled out the chair to sit down and the hostess handed the two menus. Rin twiddled her thumbs and avoided eye contact with her boss's wife. Finally Orihime broke the silence. "Ms. Yukari, I trust your day went well didn't it." She was being a little more formal than usual, but she needed to press this girl for information. The soon-to-be mother smiled and was about to complement Rin, when she slammed her fist on the table. "What's going on here?" Rin asked infuriated. Orihime cocked her head to the side as if she was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're not here to just sit and talk over dinner and coffee,"

Orihime chuckled, "Well of COARSE not. Coffee isn't health for my baby."

"Cut the crap." She slammed her fist again. "Why the heck are you toying with me?"

"Toying with you? I just wanted to sit and talk with the woman who is so intently interested in my husband." Orihime giggled.

"So that's it, huh?" Rin stood up gaining Orihime's full attention. "If that's what you're here for then you're wasting your time." "Oh really now," Orihime stripped all signs of cheeriness from her actions. "Yes really. I don't have time for you and your petty issues. It's not my problem your husband acts like he's not attracted to you." Rin snarled. "If I were you I would watch what I say. It might cost you your job," Orihime glared. "Just because you find yourself with a wealthy man you think you run crap around here. Well news flash for you princess: You don't." Rin smirked as if she were the boss of a sorry employee. "Heh, you see me as a threat don't you," she scoffed. "No, you POSE as a threat. Flirting with a married man isn't cute it's whorish and lustful." Hime replied staring straight on at Rin as if she was trying to read her mind. "Ha, if that's the way you feel then why do you try so hard to get his attention." Rin scoffed again. "I don't need to try." Orihime stood up. "Ichigo loves me with a passion and desire. He would travel to the end of the world for me. He tells me often that he loves me, but do I trust him and what he says?" she began to tear up. "No, I accused him of cheating. If I truly loved him the same way he loved me I wouldn't have to worry about where he goes at night or if he's sleeping with another woman." Tears fell from Orihime's eyes. She whimpered, "I'm so foolish." She covered her face with her hands hoping Rin would not see the tears she cried.

Rin stared at this pitiful woman crying. She felt sympathy for her. Should she comfort Orihime? Should she leave her to cry alone? She reached her hand out towards Orihime. "Mrs.-"

"Orihime," came a voice. Rin turned around to face the owner of this voice. "I-Ichigo." He looked at her a little concerned. "I-I mean Mr. Kurosaki," she corrected herself. He pushed his way past her and over to his crying wife. "Orihime, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" She lifted her head sniffling. "How-how did you *sniff* find me?" He leaned in an inch or so. "I ran into Mrs. Kichida and she questioned why I wasn't at a dinner meeting today." He smiled at her, "Hime, you're always in a predicament aren't you." He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "Ichigo, I've been so foolish. I put such little trust in you, thinking you would fall so easily to temptation. Ichigo, I'm so sorry I didn't trust you like I should have." Tears filled her eyes again. He smiled brightly at her and helped her to stand up. "Let's get you home, Hime."

As the two walked past Rin Orihime turned around and squeezed the lady in a tight huge. "Thank you Ms. Yukari, for showing me my husband's true love for me." Rin blinked a little confused. Orihime pulled out of the hug and smiled a whimsical smile. "To show you my gratitude I want to invite you to my baby shower," she giggle enthusiastically. "Whaaaaa?!" Rin looked bewildered.

_Wait a second, wait a second. Wasn't she mad at me earlier before the boss showed up? Now she's thanking me and hugging me, inviting me to baby showers. Is this woman insane?! How can someone be so care free?_

Ichigo and Orihime headed out the front entrance as Orihime waved goodbye to Rin. "Bye Rim I hope to see you at babyshower. I will make Ichigo give you all the details." Ichigo groaned, "Why do I always get dragged into this. I don't even LIKE baby showers." As they disappeared out the entrance, Rin was left standing at the table…alone. "Whaa-wha. What just happened?"

* * *

**AN:** OMG guys I haven't written in weeks. 4 WHOLE WEEKS! I'm a TERRIBLE author. My viewers want a chapter and I didn't give it to them. Uggg I gotta get back on the train. LOL School will be out for me in 5 days so I will make it up to you guys and write ALLLL summer long. :) Thanks for reading REVIEW REVIEW


	19. Baby Showers and Wedding Bells

**Author Notes: **Hey guys, long time no see. And by that I mean it's been a long time since I uploaded my chapters. If I recall, the last one took 4 WEEKS. 4 WEEKS! I never do stuff like that. I looked at my "Manage Stories" tab and it told me the last time I updated was 5/28! DEAR GOD, I FEEL TERRIBLE! I can't blame myself for doing something so foolish because I've got to prepare for college and it really has been stressing me out. I realized that the reason I haven't written was also from writer's block. That really sucks! Well, I applied for a summer job and didn't get it. Disappointment:( But on the brighter side, I MADE IT TO **1OO** REVIEWS! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story, it truly means alot to me. I know I said this before, but I am serious. THANX! On to the story!

* * *

Baby Showers and Wedding Bells

"Here," Ichigo said holding an envelope out in an extended motion. Rin stood in front of his desk organizing some paperwork he just handed her. "What is it," she questioned. He looked up at her. "An envelope." "I know that," she barked at him. He chuckled. "It's the invitation to Hime's baby shower."

"Hime?"

He raised an eyebrow. "My wife."

"Oh, right. I just never knew her name."

"Really, because you two were talking yesterday so I figured you at least KNEW her name if nothing else."

"It wasn't much of a talk."

He raised his eyebrow yet again and placed his pen on the desk. "You know she's not mad at all about what happened yesterday." Rin sighed and placed the papers against her chest. "How can she be so…forgiving?" "What do you mean?" he pressed her, wanting to know exactly what she was saying. "She just forgave me so easily as if you flirting with me was no big deal." Ichigo removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Let's clarify something here: I didn't flirt with you. I may have been a little too friendly, but I never FLIRTED with you." She tightened her grip on the papers. "Well what about at the club, when you slapped my ass?"

"I'll admit it, I can't hold my liquor very well. And when I DO I usually become more flirtatious than I often am."

"That's no excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. That's why when I drink it's mostly around my wife."

"Well it's a dumb reason if you ask me."

She turned around to face the opposite direction and allow her back to face Ichigo. He pushed away from his desk, stood up, and walked around to the front to stand in front of Ms. Yukari. He shoved his hands into his pockets out of habit when caught in situations such as this one. "Rin," he began, "I know about your past relationship with your ex-husband." Her body tensed and tears began to build up just waiting to stream from her eyes. "I know it was hard breaking away from someone you thought loved you." Now the tears had fallen from her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. "He was abusive, Rin." She shook her head, "No. He was only abusive because he was constantly drinking." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's good that you got out of the relationship when you did. It could have gotten much worse." She sniffled, "What could possibly have been much worse than all the terrible things he had tried to do to me?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "He could have tried to kill you." She no long tried to fight back her true feelings. "It just hurts. It hurts to know he didn't truly LOVE me," she admitted. He hugged her in hopes of comforting her. "I can't tell you that I truly understand how it feels, but I do know this: It's not the last relationship you will ever have with someone." She looked up at him with wonder. _He speaks as if he knows from experience._ He reached over and handed her a tissue. She accepted his gift of sympathy and wiped her eyes. She forced a smile and mentally dusted herself off.

"Well we better get back to work boss. You don't want to be working on these forms over the weekend now do you?" She teased attempting to get him back on track. "Yeah, I can't be working on this THIS weekend. Hime would KILL me." He said scratching the back of his head a little frustrated. "Damn, why the HELL do pregnant woman insist on having babyshowers? It's stupid and a waste of time. Woman sitting around, rubbing the mother's belly, and giggling about the silliest things. It's just stupid." He was seething with frustration. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Enjoy the experience of parenting," she chuckled. He glanced over at her with his brows furrowed. "You're getting a laugh out of this aren't you?" She giggled, "No, not at all." He smirked. "I bet it won't be funny when I take a few hundred dollars out of your paycheck now will it?" She gasped.

"HEEYY, You can't do that."

"Yes, I can I run this damn place."

"You better get your balls checked. All that testosterone is starting to get to you."

"That doesn't even make sense." he held his stomach chuckling.

"Yes it does."

"Well it's not relative to the subject."

"Whatever boss."

He laughed at his assistant, "Get back to work."

* * *

"My lady, the time is approaching to make our presence known."

"I see. Have all the arrangements been made?"

"Yes my lady, they have."

"Good. I want you to make sure our plan proceeds without fail."

"Because failure is not an option, my lady, and it is not something that I choose comprehend."

"Yes, that's why I'm sending you as the messenger. I trust no one else with a mission so important. You will not let me down."

Yes, my lady."

"Soon enough the time will come and your life as a soul reaper shall end, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

"Welcome, everyone! Come in!" Orihime giggled as she greeted friends at the door. The baby shower had started and guests were still arriving. "Orihime, you're just as beautiful as always." Rangiku smiled. Out of a shadow there was a twinkling eye. Suddenly, the mysterious being lunged at Orihime. "Why wouldn't my darling be beautiful?!" Chizuro exclaimed. "Even when she's pregnant she's still a hottie!" There was a smashing noise as Tatsuki rammed Chizuro's face into the tile floor. "And even when you're an adult you're still a pervert!"

"Ugg," Ichigo grumbled. "Don't worry Ichigo. Try to relax." Renji encouraged his comrade to calm down. "Tch, easy for you to say." Ichigo continued to grumble, "You're not the one throwing the baby shower. I fold." He took a swig of his beer and threw down the cards in his hand. "Wow Ichigo, you're on a roll today." Uryu said sarcastically while collecting his pile of loot. "Oh shut up," he growled and threw a chip at the Quincy. "Speaking of 'rolls', when is Chad gonna get here?" Keigo asked quizzically. "Ichigo leaned back in his chair and raised a concerned eyebrow at his dunce of a friend. "How the hell do you refer to Chad after hearing the word 'roll'?" Keigo shot a surprised look at Ichigo. "Whaaa, how do you NOT refer to Chad after hearing the word 'roll'?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Keigo maybe in your brain it all pieces together, but to the rest of us SANE people, it doesn't make any sense." Keigo snapped. "There he goes again making stupid assumptions about how my brain works. Mizuiro make him stop!" Mizuiro ignored his friend's cry for help and continued to shuffle the deck. "Chad is running late though." "He said he had to work late today," Uryu informed them. "Hm, speaking of work, did Rin say if she was coming?" Mizuiro questioned. "Yeah, she said when she's able to come she will." Ichigo answered while picking up his cards he'd been dealt. "Heeey, how come when you refer to Chad and work it makes sense, but when I do it doesn't?!" Keigo squabbled. Ichigo jumped back clenching his fist, "Because what you said wasn't even relevant to the subject." "Yes it was! Mizuiro back me up here!" Keigo cried.

"How have you been Orihime? It's been a while since we've seen each other." Rangiku asked while drinking some sake. "I've been great! Ichigo and his family have been taking good care of me." Orihime smiled. "Well that's always good to hear Orihime." Rangiku smiled a drunken smile. She had only drunk two glasses and was already wasted. Her cheeks were tainted hot pink. "Rangiku, maybe that's enough sake for today." Rukia said trying to cautiously take the bottle from Rangiku's clutches. "No, just one more." Rangiku protested. At that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ichigo yelled as he came running out of the recreational room. Orihime smiled at her husband's friendly gesture.

"Oh, hey Rin." Ichigo looked surprised and then smiled at his friend. She smiled back, "I made it." "I see. I hope it wasn't hard finding the place." he chuckled leaning against the door frame. She smirked, "How could I miss this place? It stood out so much I knew it belonged to your boojie ass." He glared, "If you think so you can always get off my 'BOOJIE' lawn." She laughed, "Just let me in stupid." Rin pushed her boss aside and let herself in.

Rangiku squinted her eyes in a glare. "Hm, who is that chic?" she stared. All the girls turned at once to see the woman Rangiku was referencing to. Orihime sparked up all at once, "Oh that's Rin Yukari. She's Ichigo's assistant." Rangiku turned up her nose. "Hm, I see." Something about the girl made Rangiku tense. "She seems a little too friendly with Ichigo, Orihime." Tatsuki said almost reading Rangiku's mind. Orihime smiled reassuringly, "No, they are nothing more than friends. I've confirmed it myself." Orihime waved towards Rin. "Rin, come join us."

"It seems you are being called over by the woman of honor." Ichigo teased. "Don't leave her waiting and you better not screw things up." Rin laughed and elbowed Ichigo in the gut. "Whatever. Orihime and I will get along fine." Rin sashayed over to where the ladies were sitting. "Hello, Rin! I'm so glad you made it!" Hime pulled the woman into a tight hug. "I'm glad I could make it." She laughed nervously from the tight embrace. After a few minutes and talking, the girls had finally warmed up to each other and become friendlier with Yukari.

Rin was in the kitchen helping Orihime with the snacks. The two giggled when there came a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Chad," Orihime perked up. She waddled over to the door. "Chad I'm so glad you're here." Orihime smiled. "Mm." he nodded in agreement. Ichigo came out to greet his old classmate. "Chad! How ya been buddy?" "Good, I guess." He responded. "Well that's great," Ichigo smiled toothily. They invited Chad inside and Orihime went back to assist Rin with the snacks. She poked her friend who didn't seem to move. "Um, Rin? Is there something wrong?" Orihime asked. Rin couldn't manage to form any words. Her body shook slightly. Her heartbeat was rapid. She was breathing heavily. Orihime tilted her head. She looked over towards the rec room door and smiled. "Rin can you do me a favor?" Rin snapped awake, "Uh, yes." "Can you take this tray of snacks to the boys? I'm sure they're hungry." she smiled widely at Rin. Rin gulped hard and nodded. "Thanks," Orihime said and with that she sat down with the women again.

The routiness of the rambunctious boys could be heard down the hall in the rec room. Rin took a deep breath as she walked towards the room. _Why am I acting so weird? _She kept thinking to herself. _I'm just taking them a tray of food. I can do this. No big deal. _As Rin continued to motivate herself she opened the door and was greeted by laughter & argument.

"No, that's not fair!"

"How is that NOT fair?"

"It just isn't OK!"

"Nothing in life could ever please you, Keigo so quit complaining."

"You guys are a bunch of bullies! BULLYING! BULLYING! BULLYIIIINNGG!"

Rin giggled and knocked on the door. "Hey, I brought snacks." "Oh yeah! Time to REALLY get this party started!" Keigo yelled as he ran over to grab the tray of snacks. Ichigo's fist stopped him from reaching his destination. "Keigo, if you grab the tray of food there will be nothing left," Uryu stated as he pushed up his glasses. Ichigo got up and gratefully accepted the tray of food. "Thanks Rin." "Oh, um…you're welcome," she bowed. Ichigo turned around to face his friends. "Everyone this is Rin, my assistant." The boys looked up and smiled. "Nice to meet you Rin," Uryu said. "Thanks for the snacks Rin," Keigo shouted with joy. "I'm glad you could make it." Mizuiro smiled still texting on his phone. "Hey long time no see," Renji nodded. "It's nice to meet you all," Rin smiled. She glanced over at the darker skinned male who hadn't said a word the entire time. He was so attractive and calm, even around these routy men. _He doesn't talk much. I guess he's what they call "A man of few words"._ She inwardly giggled. Chad turned and caught her gazing at him. He pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm Sado Yasutora." "Oh," she acknowledged. Ichigo slung his arm around Sado's shoulder with a huge grin. "Weell, we just call him Chad. It's much easier to remember."

"Easy for you, but I have to remember to answer to it."

"What do you mean? Isn't it easy after all these years?"

"No not really. It still hasn't caught on."

"What? You mean you don't like it?"

"No, it's fine. Just weird."

"Heh, not as weird as Sado Yasutora."

"But that's the name I was born with."

"Yeah, but I like Chad better."

Rin giggled from the interaction between her boss and his friend. He wasn't a man of many words, but when around Ichigo he seemed to talk a lot more than usual. Chad pulled out from under Ichigo's grasp. "Can I have that beer?" "Oh, sure!" she replied. She handed him the beer at the same time he reached for it. "Oh," she said when their hands bumped. She began to blush, "Oh, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "No it's ok." Ichigo raised an eyebrow and smirked while drinking his beer as he watch the two interact.

After the party had finally ended, Chad and Rin stayed to help clean up. "So Chad, I noticed you and little sweetheart over their got a little cozy, huh?" Ichigo playfully nudged his friend. "She seems nice." Chad mumbled. Ichigo smiled toothily. "I'll say. The way she got all fluffy when your hands touch was funny." He stopped doing the dishes and looked up at his friend. "Besides, I think it's about time you got a little settled in with a woman, don't you?" Chad looked away avoiding eye contact with his friend but found himself staring at Rin.

"She's different."

"What?"

"She isn't like other girls."

"How is that."

"She doesn't fear that I might seem abusive or aggressive. Her smile was sincere and her actions seemed so friendly and kind."

At that moment Rin looked over at Chad. She quickly turned away obviously hiding her reddened face. "I think he likes you," Orihime whispered. "No, I doubt it really." Rin said continuing to pick up the plates of food. "Don't say that. He seems interested, if you ask me." Orihime encouraged her friend. Rin's face continued to redden. "It HAS been awhile, you know, since someone took interest in me." Orihime smiled and looked over at her husband. "Sometimes, you just have to take chances, give it your all, and hope for the best." Ichigo was putting the plates away when he turned around and caught eyes with Orihime. "You never know. Maybe the entire time, that person you loved, felt the same way about you."

* * *

**Author Notes: **YES! After so long I finally finished this chapter. DARN YOU WRITER'S BLOOOOOOCK! Guys thanks for your support, yet again and I will hope to get another chapter to you soon. ;)


End file.
